All The Stars Are For Us
by UltimateSymbioteGod
Summary: WolfxRosalina OTP Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: "All The Stars Are For Us" is a fanfiction based on my Ultimate OTP Couple: Wolf X Rosalina. There are many reasons as to why this couple is my favorite. First off, this pairing is probably the rarest couple I have ever encountered and very few people have acknowledged or considered it. Second, both of them have faced tragedy in their lives (losing their families). Thirdly, it's highly noted that both characters are portrayed as cold or standoffish towards. Lastly, they both appear to be somewhat lonely or have qualities similar to an isolationist. Sort of like living a life without spending it on a special someone. Everyone deserves to have somebody special. That is why this is my OTP. I mean, there are probably more reasons, but I'll leave it at that…**

 **So let's get into this. It includes romance, sadness, action, violence, war, sexual themes, politics, drug use, tragedy, mental health, and death.**

 **Both main protagonists belong to Nintendo. All rights remained and every respective character is owned by the rightful individuals.**

* * *

All The Stars Are For Us

Chapter 1

 **Planet Bahamut, Phaze System**

"The time is upon us. Our people. Our home. It is just as you foresaw it, my Lord."

"These killers. They are notorious and feared throughout countless galaxies. They are not to be trifled with."

"And what are we to do, my liege?"

"Prepare my ship. We are leaving at this moment!" the Bahamut King demanded to his fearful subordinates. His venomous tongue and scales sharpened while hissing profusely. He ordered a party of his followers to take him to the transport ship and guard him as a last defense should they get attacked.

 *****Announcement to all citizens of Bahamut: You are advised to evacuate your homes and flee and find shelter to avoid the ongoing conflict between our military forces and the Golden Corsairs, an intergalactic terrorist organization! The threat level is critical! We are at war!*****

The skies were a mix of dark and scarlet red. The buildings reduced to rocks. The ground red ash. And hundreds of gold and bluish silver metallic-plated jets patrolled about, causing mass destruction worldwide. They were the Golden Corsairs: a private military group that operates and conduct missions under the orders of their clients.

"Tearing up this planet was too easy for us," said one Corsair over the comm.

"Easier said than done. Sure we had to kill some innocent folks and loot their banks, but it's all said and done," another Corsair stated.

"Did you hear? This planet's practically loaded with billions. Space pirates are on here as well, probably to take advantage and take some of the leftovers," one Corsair informed.

"Oi lads, I don't take too kindly to grave robbers mucking about," a Corsair with an accented voice added.

"If any of y'all see pirates causing trouble for us, shoot em' down," a leading Corsair ordered. "We ain't got time to waste, ya hear?"

* * *

 _ **Down too long like I was before**_

 _ **And I've never thought I'd see the day**_

"Hahahahaha! Another successful score!" a green and scaly anthro chameleon proclaimed, smirking.

"Yes, indeed. It's a shame we had to blend in with the rest of the pirates in the middle of a war to do so," an anthro black panther nodded in agreement.

"Hey, boss! What do you think we should do with all the money we collected?" the chameleon asked his leader.

 _ **Can't be wrong, cause I know the score**_

 _ **And I guess there is no other way**_

"Ah, yes. What you do you think, Wolf? I plan on using it for another date. Women these days can't seem to get enough of the beauty that is Panther Caroso," Panther also inquired for an answer.

"Seriously?! What is it with you and picking up women? You'll go broke and you should know I don't share my split, so don't ask me for extra cash. So what do you think, boss?" the chameleon, utterly disgusted by his teammate's womanizing etiquette.

"Tell us, boss," said Panther.

 _ **Reminded of you!**_

 _ **Reminded of you!**_

"I'm thinking about bashing you retards with my Wolfen if you don't shut up," the grey-furred anthro wolf leader stated bitterly. Wolf O'Donnell, the wolf mercenary/space pirate criminal of the Lylat System and the leader of Star Wolf.

"We've cleaned up here. Panther! Leon! Let's go!" Wolf ordered to his teammates.

 _ **Reminded of you!**_

 _ **Reminded of you!... Reminded!**_

"Oi, stop right there!" one of the Corsair ships addressed to the mercenary pirate team. "State your business, lads."

"We were just leaving. You didn't see a thing, so I suggest you move aside before I show you my friendlier side," Leon threatened maniacally.

"So this must be Star Wolf we're dealing with, innit?" another Corsair ship arrived. Soon, a group of Corsairs flew towards Star Wolf to confront them.

 _ **There it is, all in black and white**_

 _ **And it looks like that's the way it goes**_

"Sir, I think we're surrounded," Panther stated the obvious.

"I can see that, Panther," Wolf bitterly stated in a sarcastic tone.

 _ **Doesn't matter if it's wrong or right**_

 _ **Cause by now I'm sure that I know**_

"Well, well. If it ain't Star Wolf himself. I see you took advantage of this here plainfield, but I'll be the first to kindly tell you...that y'all a-goin' ta die here," the leading Corsair stated.

"How about you kindly fuck off? Our business here is done," Wolf responded in a rude tone.

 _ **Reminded of you!**_

 _ **Reminded of you!**_

The Golden Corsairs began to intercept the Wolfens. "I'm afraid that ain't an option. Open fire, boys!" the leading Corsair ordered open attack on Team Star Wolf.

 _ **Reminded of you!**_

 _ **Reminded of you!... Reminded!**_

"Executive all-range mode… And don't hold back," Wolf grunted, commanding Star Wolf to start the hunt.

 _ **Never felt so undecided… undecided**_

In at least ten seconds, Leon caused a small fruition of Golden Corsair ships to crash. "You chose to fight me. Now bleed; slowly and painfully!" the chameleon grinned.

 _ **Everything I've ever had has been taken away**_

"Honestly, daring to challenge Panther Caroso is a death sentence," Panther took out at least a dozen of them or more in about thirty seconds into the fight.

 _ **Little boy so scared and frightened… scared and frightened**_

"Get lost," Wolf muttered, destroying a small fleet of Golden Corsairs in a matter of seconds.

 _ **All of the things that have happened**_

 _ **I'm surely to blame... Blame!**_

"You thought you could stop us? Don't make me laugh," Wolf remarked.

"Alright. You up and done did it now, mutt! I'm about to show you what it means to mess with Scott Wilkes, the best sharpshooter there is," the leading Corsair charged right for Wolf.

Fleeing in chase, Wolf smirked underneath. Doing a quick somersault maneuver, Wolf instantly shoot down the last Corsair with a clean shot through the cockpit, sending it crashing into the ground.

 _ **Accept your fate, then you'll be well**_

"Quite the display of brutality," Leon commented.

 _ **But the truth is that it never ends**_

"Unreal…" Panther added.

"Now we can leave," Wolf stated.

 _ **You can say that you've been through Hell**_

"Heads up. I spotted a nearby merchant ship. It just came up on the radar," Panther reported.

"A merchant ship! What do you say, Wolf? Should we grab ourselves a bonus?" Leon wanted to attack the ship.

 _ **But you'll always lose another friend**_

"Shoot it down…" Wolf instructed.

 _ **Reminded of you!**_

 _ **Reminded of you!**_

 _ **Reminded of you!**_

 _ **Reminded of you!... Reminded!**_

Leon and Panther shot at the ship, causing it to crash land terribly into the dirt. The Wolfens closed in to collect their rewards. The merchant ship was caught severely ruined once it crashed. Only one survivor managed to crawl out as the entire crew apparently died in the crash. A grey-scaled, lizard-like alien emerged. Wolf landed first and confronted the survivor.

 _ **Never felt so unimportant… unimportant**_

"Gahhh… dammit! Killed by fucking pirates!" the Bahamut King, bleeding out.

 _ **Everything I've ever said has been taken in vain**_

"Imagine my shock. The king fleeing the scene as his kingdom falls", Wolf pulls out a gun.

 _ **Little girl so scared and frightened… scared and frightened**_

"This will be your undoing, you dirty fucking fleabag! You'll suffer tremendously for this act," the King spat blood.

 _ **All of the things that I do are still subject to change**_

"Oh, spare me your regal bullshit. No one's gonna care if you're dead. Your planet's gonna be wiped out anyway," Wolf said right back. He pointed the gun right at the king's head. "Consider yourself lucky you got killed by me," Wolf's expression and sinister tone opened up as he shot the Bahamut King.

 ***bam***

Even Panther and Leon were taken back by Wolf's sudden smile. "Er, Wolf. You alright?" Leon asked.

 _ **Reminded of you!**_

 _ **Reminded of you!**_

 _ **Reminded of you!**_

"...I need a fucking smoke," Wolf lit a cigarette. He tossed it aside next to the merchant ship as it went up in flames.

 _ **Reminded of you!**_

 _ **Reminded of you!**_

 _ **Reminded of you!**_

Star Wolf cleared out and left Planet Bahamut to rot and collapse by the forces of the Golden Corsairs.

 _ **Reminded of you!**_

 _ **Reminded of you!... Whoa!**_

* * *

 **Sargasso Space Zone, Lylat System**

Star Wolf returned back to their base in Sargasso, the region where criminals and pirates hang around and the laws are mostly non-existent. The Wolfens parked in the landing zone. The three members of the mercenary group were met by loyal followers of the organization. They composed of thieves, gangsters, small-time mercenaries, assassins, and the general scum. Also the remnants of Andross's army only loyal to Star Wolf.

"Ay yo, boss! You're back! How much was the take?" Jackal Montez, a brown tan-furred anthro jackal, approached the Star Wolf team.

"Over $20 million," Wolf walked right past him.

"Whoa! Man, you're such a legend, ese!" Jackal shouted out as the crowd cheered.

The entire Sargasso Space Zone transformed from a pirate's cove into a whole entire public hangout where people went to drink, party, gamble, have sex, and commit the freedom of vice. Panther was pulled away by three feline anthro cougars for about the fourth time this week.

"Heh, classic Panther," Leon snickered.

Wolf walked off with crossed arms. "Hey, Wolf. You acted a bit off today. Something up?" Leon asked with some concern.

"No…" Wolf responded, walking away as Leon paused.

Panther caught up with Leon. "Mmm. Seems the ladies can't keep their paws off me," Panther wiped his shoulder and chest.

"Hey, have you noticed how Wolf's been acting?" said Leon.

"Huh, I don't recall him taking an acting job," Panther replied.

"You idiot, that's not what I meant! I mean, have you realized how differently he's been behaving?" Leon facepalmed.

"Hmm, I do see that he acts more… sadistic. Kind of like you, but darker. Remember when he bombed that hospital. Or when he shot that king in the face," Panther recalled.

"Perhaps something is going through his mind. I say we intervene. We're as close as a family to him, so we should make sure he's alright," Panther suggested more calmly and calculated.

The chameleon nodded. "You're right. One way or another, I have to make sure Wolf is okay. After all, I've looked out for him since we were kids," Leon agreed. He held a high regard for his childhood friend.

Leon and Panther walked into the lounge to see Wolf smoking again. "Boss, we know something's up. You would never keep secrets from us, so spill it," Leon tried to be demanding while maintaining a calm tone in an effort to not offend his leadership.

"You've been acting differently. Every time you kill someone, you crack a smile. Your oddly strange behavior is concerning. We want to help. We're your friends. You can tell us and we promise to understand," Panther was more reasonable and friendly with his words.

"...So you two want to know why I'm behaving this way?" Wolf turned around to face his teammates. They nodded and waited for their leader to speak.

"To be honest, I wish I knew why, but something feels empty. Ever since our bounties were removed and we were hailed as heroes for a while and then we somehow returned to a life of crime again, something's changed. Or rather… something I didn't realize until now, but I don't know what it is. I just don't feel the same," Wolf explained.

Leon suddenly realized what it was. _"I see now. It's because of all the good we did in the past. But that's behind us now. It's true we were heroes of the Lylat System when we helped stopped the Aparoid invasion and defeated the Anglar Empire, but that fame faded fast. Hmph, it was better that way, even though I enjoyed it. But I hated the fame and glory anyway; Besides… It's better to take away than to give back."_

"I think I understand, Wolf. We, too, can't remember the last time we did something good in return. But hey, that was all in the past. We've become richer than before, we have an empire running, and people we manage. If anything, our lives are better off without the recognition of the 'innocent'. Who cares about popularity?" said Leon.

" _But weren't we trying to gain recognition in the first place? To place ourselves on top as the galaxy's fiercest mercenary team that even surpasses Star Fox? Even so, I've still committed crimes and various hits to get by. I even worked for Andross. Hmph. Well, in the end, it doesn't matter. I survived and now I lead the life of a space pirate again. I have everything a common criminal could ever dream of: money, power, drugs, women—"_ Wolf's train of thought was cut off by Panther.

"You can always talk to us, not just as your teammates, but as your friends," Panther nodded. "Hey, listen. How about we head downstairs and get you some drinks and some lovely ladies?"

"Huh?" Wolf was in his own thoughts as Panther pushed him to go downstairs to go to the bar. He was still pondering along the way.

Leon sighed and left in another direction as Wolf and Panther went to the nightclub built in the space zone. The bar was awfully full, but luckily only a few people were drunk and sober. Panther and Wolf sat down next and waited for the bartender.

"Two shots of whiskey on the rocks," Panther asked.

"Coming right up," Derrick McCarthy, an elderly grey-furred anthro mastiff, replied. He came back with the drinks. "Anything bothering you, lad? I see you don't want to partake in drinking. You've got Irish blood in ya, don't cha know?" McCarthy asked Wolf.

 _ **Every time they turn the lights down**_

"Lay off, old man," Wolf placed his head on the table. Wolf still took the drink regardless.

 _ **Just want to go that extra mile for you**_

"Ah, I see it. You haven't found yerself a lass to settle down with. Well, you won't find anyone here, to be fair with ya," said McCarthy, letting Wolf rest on the counter table.

 _ **You public display of affection**_

"No, that's not it..." Wolf stated, resting his head on the counter and clawing at his glass drink.

 _ **Feels like no one else in the room (but you)**_

"Hm, something else bothering ya then? Wish I can help, but I'll leave you to it," McCarthy tended to the other customers.

 _ **We can get down like there's no one around**_

"Hey, I got to go. The ladies are calling me and I've got to answer. Unless you want to come with us," Panther was pulled by yet another group of feline anthro ladies.

 _ **We keep on rocking (We keep on rocking)**_

 _ **We keep on rocking (We keep on rocking)**_

"I'll pass," Wolf said with his head down on the counter.

 _ **Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin'**_

Seconds later, someone else tapped on Wolf's shoulder. "Thought you could forget me, hm?" a light brown-furred anthro fennec approached the wolf mercenary.

 _ **They keep watching (They keep watching)**_

 _ **Keep watching**_

"Fara Phoenix?" Wolf was put off guard, not expecting her to show up and how she even got here. He kept his voice down. "What the fuck are you doing here? You can't be in a place like this!"

 _ **Feels like the crowd is saying**_

"Then how about taking me away?" she said seductively. Wolf convinced himself to take her.

 _ **Gimme, Gimme more**_

 _ **Gimme, More**_

 _ **Gimme, Gimme, More**_

 _ **Gimme, Gimme more**_

 _ **Gimme, More**_

 _ **Gimme, Gimme, More**_

 _ **Gimme, Gimme more**_

 _ **Gimme, More**_

 _ **Gimme, Gimme, More**_

 _ **Gimme, Gimme more**_

 _ **Gimme, More**_

 _ **Gimme, Gimme, More**_

Time passes once more, Wolf and Fara were making out in an empty hallway as Wolf had her up against the wall and they were kissing heavily. Fara was grabbing his face, and he was grabbing her thighs and ass. Strange for Fara, she stopped knowing Wolf was not making out the same as he usually did. "Did you miss me, baby?" she asked him softly.

"I've been busy, you know that. How's your old man? Does he know that you're gone and probably fucking with me again?" Wolf asked.

"Not this time. I still remember those times my father almost caught us in the act," Fara smirked, but Wolf didn't.

"What's wrong? I came here to see you. Plus, I was bored," Fara stated, but Wolf looked away.

"Nothing's wrong…" Wolf stated.

"Are you so sure about that?" Fara pressed on.

"Nothing's wrong, alright! What the fuck am I even doing right now?!" Wolf reiterated stormingly.

"Sometimes… I feel like… something's missing… something's wrong with me," he turned away.

"You have me. C'mon, let's head to your room. I'll make everything better," Fara insisted.

As tempting as it was, Wolf declined to sleep with Fara this time. "You need to leave. It's not safe here. I could care less where you go. Just get out of here for your own sake," he told her in a half-sincere tone.

Sighing, Fara nodded. "Hmph. Well, if you say so. Take care, O'Donnell," the anthro fennec left quietly.

Wolf walked back to his large, dark room. The walls were painted dark grey. There was only a queen-sized bed, closet, and a drawer. He didn't keep much. He fell on his bed and decided to take a short nap.

* * *

 **Hours later…**

 ***CRASH* *BOOM* *CRASH***

Hours passed before explosions went off. Wolf woke up immediately to the baring and roaring impact of the space zone being hit by an unknown force. People were screaming and running away. All of them were getting on their ships and fleeing. Wolf's soldiers got on their ships and prepared to fight back whoever fired. A stream of missiles and bombs went off, killing everyone who was in the blast radius. Wolf jumped below to the first floor where the bar was. Suddenly, another missile appeared, hitting the first floor.

 ***BOOM***

The resulting explosion greatly injured the anthro mercenary. His clothes were tattered up. Blood was dripping from his forehead and the side of his right furry cheek. His eyepatch scouter was cracked. Wolf immediately got back up, still able to move. A large sharp object was injected into his left stomach. He carefully removed it, but blood leaked out regardless.

"Tch," he grunted in severe pain.

He gazed over the weakened body of Derrick McCarthy. "Old man! Are you still alive?!" Wolf approached the old mastiff.

"I'm afraid I'm not gonna make it. Save yourself, lad. It was…" McCarthy coughed up blood.

"...a pleasure working for you. I always thought of you as… as a s-son to me…" the old mastiff died from the sudden blood loss.

"..." Wolf mourned shortly, but weirdly, he held no regard for the poor mastiff. Because anger rose up inside him. Killing intent was all in his mind.

Pissed off, Wolf used his communicator to contact Panther and Leon. "Panther! Leon! Where the blazes are you?! Who the fuck attacked us?!" Wolf yelled as his voice and mood transitioned to completely irate.

"Wolf, thank goodness! It was a complete nightmare. I got to my ship as fast I could to see who attacked us. There are hundreds of jets incoming. An entire military fleet just showed up out of the blue," Panther explained.

"WHAT?! A military fleet?! Where the fuck are you, Leon?!" Wolf brutally asked as he ran to his Wolfen.

"I'm alive, for the most part. But it's a whole army right out there!" Leon noticed as well.

The ships appeared more vicious and advanced than just any normal organized army. They were painted black, dark blue, and red. And each of them bore the insignia of a flag. It was navy blue, white, and gold with a scarlet red cross. Its coat of arms embezzled with a lion and a snake at the center of a mighty shield with a crown on top.

"Shit!… I'm on my way," Wolf ran as fast as possible to the landing zone. He grabbed a long piece of cloth from someone's corpse and tied it around his waist to stop the bleeding from the wound.

Wolf instantly jumped aboard his starfighter Wolfen: the Red Fang. He flew at high speeds, ready to intercept his enemies without coordination. He obliterated right through a small band of enemy jets in seconds. "If it's not the GCs, then who are these guys?" Wolf questioned as he continued to fire upon the opposing forces, but there were just too many.

Suddenly, an incoming communication line opened up. Wolf accepted, and through the line showed an anthro brown bear in a navy blue and red military uniform. **"This is General Sidra Wilhelm, 9th Division Militant Commander of the Holy Imperial Empire of Britannia. We have orders to destroy and colonize this region of the Lylat System in the name of the Motherland,"** Sidra announced.

"You don't know who you're dealing with! I'm going to murder the lot of you!" Wolf stated right back.

" **We are very aware of who you are, Star Wolf. You have already sealed your fate here,"** a dark blue and red big starfighter jet emerged from the Britannian flagship.

"Heh, bring it on!" Wolf smirked widely. He went at full power and mercilessly destroyed the Britannian ships defending Sidra.

" **Hmm,"** Sidra dodged and fired back at Wolf.

"The moment you decided to kill me was when you sealed your own fate hahahahaha," Wolf was losing composure. "Die!"

" _This isn't looking good. He's taking down more of my men by the minute,"_ Sidra said to himself.

"Die!" Wolf muttered.

"You're in my range now, Sidra! No turning back now!…" Wolf had Sidra by chase. "DIE!"

"Y'all mind if I crash the party?" another ship appeared and shot at the Wolfen. It was a Golden Corsair jet. "Sorry for not arriving any sooner, sir," Scott Wilkes returned.

"What the heck?! I thought I killed you!" Wolf was surprised to see Wilkes still alive.

"Oh, you got me there, boy. I ain't been through nothin' like that, so I thought to myself: why not go for Round 2?" Scott stated.

" **The Golden Corsairs requested that they send a Britannian military fleet to deal with the likes of you and your criminal organization. And that is also why we are here,"** Sidra explained.

"Heh, so that's it, huh? Go ahead and try to kill me! I fucking dare you!" Wolf shouted, smiling egregiously.

" **So be it…"** Sidra cut off communication as he raced back towards the large dark red flagship.

" **Make preparations for the Hadron Cannon. We will destroy that facility in one go,"** the general ordered his men.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, boy," Scott fled as swarms of Britannian ships began firing altogether at Wolf's ship.

The Wolfen Red Fang crashed in front of the Sargasso Space Zone through the glass to avoid facing further damage. Wolf fell off and landed against a wall. More pain began to throb as he struggled to get back up. "Fuck this," Wolf's right arm was bleeding.

He immediately rushed to his room. For he knew he wouldn't return and would have to flee to save his life. He grabbed some of his belongings and weapons. Tying a piece of cloth around his arm wound, Wolf dragged himself back to his Wolfen. Due to the impact of the crash, the Wolfen had difficulty moving.

"C'mon!" Wolf couldn't get it to start up.

The communicator still functioned. "Boss, you there?! We managed to escape! They're about to fire an orbital cannon straight at the base!" Leon shouted.

"Wolf, we have to fight for another time! Hurry! Go!" Panther shouted. The communication shut off afterward.

"C'MON WORK!" Wolf was too focused on troubleshooting his Wolfen. The giant flagship transformed dramatically as a cannon appeared right at the center of the ship.

The Britannian Orbital Hadron Cannon was ready to fire. **"In 5!... 4!... 3!... 2!..."**

"FUCKING WORK! WORK! WORK!" Wolf blasted a wall with his ship to create an opening to get away. Once his ship started up, Wolf activated the maximum output of speed and escaped in a light second.

" **...1!... FIRE!"** in a blink of an eye, a red and white energy beam emerged from the ship and hit the Sargasso Space Zone with a direct hit. Instantly, the Wolfen flew out, but took the force of the cannon's blast radius.

 *****!BLAST!*****

The impact of the Hadron Cannon destroyed the entire facility and sent the Wolfen into deep space.

* * *

"..." Wolf was critically damaged from that point, as well as the Wolfen itself. The anthro floated endlessly in an unknown region of space. Clenching onto the last bit of sanity left, the anthro wolf mercenary calmed himself and thought about what he had just lost. His power. His wealth. His organization. His friends? As if he thought about the friends and the people closest to him. There was no one else he really considered close to. There was Panther and Leon and Fara and the old man. Then, he thought about his family. His sister. His mother. And even his own father.

For the first time in his life, he thought deeply about his life.

"Leon, who's been like my older brother. A nihilistic, cold-hearted, but compassionate brother who's always had my back. Then there's Panther, whose loyalty and flamboyant womanizing feels like comical relief. And Fara… she's about the only woman who's ever been worried about me. Even though I might have saved her, I shouldn't have pushed her away…"

"The old man… looked like he had a few more years left to live, yet he didn't retire from working for me. Poor bastard probably wanted to see me settle down. What about that jackal? Dumbass kid looked up to me. Now he's probably dead too. Because of me. Argh! For fuck's sakes, why am I saying this right now?!"

"Lia… haven't heard of that name since she ran away. Couldn't blame her though. But why did she have to leave me? She said she would protect me… her little brother."

"Mother… I'm sorry… Sorry I couldn't save you… Sorry I wasn't strong enough… I wish I could've been stronger… Please… forgive me."

"Wherever you are, father… if I find you, if we cross paths again… I promise… I'll kill you for everything you've done!"

"I've killed people. Robbed people. Sold people… So how many crimes have I committed?... How many wars have I fought in?... How much time do I have left?... How much time do I have left to make it right?... I wish I could do it again… But even my mother, God rest her soul, knows I don't deserve forgiveness."

"What don't I have this time?... Do I even have anything left?... Or was there nothing there to begin with?..." Wolf said to himself.

And then it hit him. He had nothing all along. He was alone. He was in a cold, empty universe. Unable to feel the warmth or comfort of happiness. Or the warmth of family or friends. He was a wolf, one of the most sociable creatures in existence, and yet, he felt very empty. Not afraid of death, but fearing of being the lone wolf of the story. Not as the alpha that works without the pack, but as the heartless, forsaken animal.

"Now I get it… I really am…" that phrase alone made him open his only good eye.

"...I really am… alone…"

His violet purple red eye slowly began to shut off. Wolf began to reminisce about his family. His mother, whom he loved dearly until the fateful tragedy that struck. His older sister Lia, who protected him and treated him as a precious gift of joy. And there was his abusive father, who Wolf downright despised and swore to kill him if he ever saw him again. And lastly, his dearly beloved mother. The lone wolf mercenary felt the reality of dying without anyone caring.

"...All alone…" Wolf shut his eye off as he finally fell unconscious. "Fuck this…"

* * *

 **A/N: Rest in pieces, Wolf. Don't worry. He's not entirely dead. Just unconscious from losing a certain amount of blood, but thanks to the support of the ship itself, Wolf will be able to live on. Now to write Rosalina's intro in the next chapter of the story. Until then, peace.**

 **Song{s}:**

 **Reminded by Drowning Pool**

 **Gimme More by Britney Spears**

 **Author's Edit: I made changes to the detailing of the scenes to make the story more fleshed out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here it is. Rosalina's introduction. I wish to unpack as much as possible and really make the story flow. Hope you all enjoy! Also, I'm making an attempt at a song, so uh, please don't bully me. Kay thanks.**

All The Stars Are For Us

Chapter 2

* * *

 **~Comet Observatory~**

"Mama, can you read me a story?" an apricot, star-like creature asked his mother.

"Mama, I'm very hungry! Are there any starbits left?"

"Mama, can you cook something for us?"

"I want to hear a story first. Then I'll eat."

"I'll hold in my appetite. Listening to Mama read is much better!"

"Mama, I love you so much! You're the best mama ever!"

"Can you read a book for us, Mama?"

"I agree. I agree. Please Mama?"

Lumas, her children, surrounded their mother, all prying to get her attention. Being the calm and warm gracious woman that she is, the mother spoke to her children in her soft tone. She rummaged through the bookshelves until she finally found one. "...Hmmm, yes! Here's one! It's a story about a young and noble princess from a magical world of fairies!~"

"Ooh!" the children said together.

"She was a beautiful princess with hair as shiny as the stars and eyes as bright as the violet starry skies. She was loved by her subjects and her own parents, and through the power of love and happiness, she was able to use her magic to make her kingdom prosper and have everlasting peace~" Rosalina introduced the story.

Rosalina read through the entire 40-page children's storybook at her own pace.

"That story was great, Mama!" a yellow Luma cheered.

"Yeah, but I'm so sleepy right now. I don't want to hear another story right now," a red Luma stated.

"I second that. Sorry, Mama. I'm tired," a blue Luma added.

"I'm not even hungry anyway. I'm going to sleep," said a green one.

"Good night, Mama!" a pink Luma shouted before everyone else said goodnight and drifted into slumber.

Rosalina stepped out of the library and walked outside to view the cosmos from the edge of her Observatory. Her teal blue dress flashed a radiant white beauty. Her soft white skin and sparkling ocean blue eyes glimmered. All while keeping her stoic and mysterious face. She rarely felt any over-expressive emotion at all, even around her children. Her voice was always at a monotone and hushed level. She stared at the observable universe.

"Something troubling you, Rosalina? You haven't fallen asleep yet," a midnight black Luma with blue eyes spoke.

"Oh. Polari, it's you," Rosalina turned around slowly.

"I suspect something's troubling you at the moment. Would you like to talk about it?" Polari stated.

"Oh, no thank you," Rosalina answered.

"Please don't take this in a negative light, but I don't think you're feeling well. Perhaps you—" Polari told her sternly.

"Polari, please! I understand your concern, however, you worry a lot over my safety. I'm feeling alright. Nothing is wrong," Rosalina stated right back.

"My… my apologies. I understand you don't want to be bothered. I'll leave you to your work," Polari left, but continued to keep an eye on her. _"She's usually not that tense. But I know something is wrong,"_ the Luma thought.

"Polari, why isn't Mama going to sleep? It's usually this time where we all go to bed," the apricot Luma spoke, startling Polari.

"...I don't know for sure. But as you know, she is the watcher of the cosmos, so it's her job to observe the universe," Polari explained.

"Does Mama ever feel lonely?" Luma asked.

"That… has never crossed my mind. No, of course not. She has us," said Polari.

"I guess that's true," Luma nodded.

"But she is not like us," Polari spoke.

"She is a human after all," Luma misinterpreted.

"No, I mean that she rarely acts excited or sad, or angry. It's like… she doesn't feel anything. At least when she meets her human friends Mario, Luigi, and Peach, she acts happier around them, but even now, she looks lonely," Polari stated.

"Her friends still visit her every now and then, but she still feels little to no emotion. At times, she acts happy and then later, she's different. I know Mama is lonely, but I don't know why. Does she not like us anymore?" Luma added.

"Don't say such things. The Princess is fine. I'm sure she's feeling a little down because her job as the watcher of the cosmos is tiresome. Please, go to sleep," Polari told the Luma. With that, Luma hovered away.

" _That… really never crossed my mind. Rosalina is lonely. But she has friends from Earth and the Lumas and I as family. How can she feel… alone?"_ Polari thought.

Suddenly, Rosalina's soft voice echoed all around the Observatory as she sung.

" _ **~My little Star, oh sparkle of love, shine again/the brightest you've ever glowed, it's been so long since you've shone in front of me/Oh little Star of love, where you've gone, it's been so long, I've forgotten where I'm from~"**_

The Lumas crowded together to hear their mother sing. They were enthralled and in tears at the soothing sound of her voice.

" _ **~Please show me, I am loved, Mother/Please tell me that you still care, care about me/Please Mother, show me, that I can still feel your everlasting warmth/I no longer feel it anymore~"**_

"Mama, what are you saying? You don't feel loved. Of course, we love you. We're your children. Why are so upset?," the Lumas cried out.

" _ **~Be strong, little One!/I want to feel loved, again. Be strong, little One!/I want to see you, again~"**_

The Lumas began to sob and tear up in sadness.

" _ **~Please Mother, tell me, you still care for me!/Until the night is done, still I'm already gone~"**_

Rosalina's voice stopped. Droplets of tears blew away from her white and pale cheeks.

"..." she paced towards her own bedroom. It was painted lavender and gold, a mix of dark and bright. With a wave of her wand, she changed her dress into an all-white nightgown. She threw herself into her king-sized, bright lavender-colored bed. The space princess drifted herself to sleep as she closed her eyes.

* * *

The room's atmosphere was tan, grey, and dry. Rosalina was still in her nightgown, although she appeared very young; at the age of eight. This was not Rosalina's bedroom, but a strange living room. In the corner of the room was a man with ruffled dark blonde hair and a beard, sleeping. Then, there was a woman with a tall, hourglass figure with the most luscious golden hair ever. Her navy blue dress was as dark as the world outside of the room.

"Mother, is that you?" Rosalina soon realized who she was looking at.

"...Yes, honey. It's me," her mother answered with her soft voice.

"Where am I, Mother?" Rosalina asked, unfamiliar with her surroundings.

"What do you mean, little estrella? You're home," her mother replied.

Rosalina stared at an aggrieved man. She recognized him as her father. "Father, are you ok?" she asked, but the man did not answer.

"It's best not to disturb your father, child. He wanders off into his own space. Kind of like you hee hee," her mother smiled.

"Mother? Will I be able to see you again one day?" Rosalina was feeling worried.

"Remember that you can visit me anytime, okay?" her mother answered her daughter's question.

"But Mother, do I really have the chance?! Do you and Father even care about me?!" Rosalina almost raised her voice.

"Oh, honey. Of course, we do. Always and forever," her mother responded. For some reason, the tone sounded false.

"No, it's not true! If you do care, then why do I feel so lonely?" Rosalina suddenly knew she was dreaming. The walls were chipping in and the floorboards were falling off.

"Where is this coming from?! You spoiled little child! We give you everything and you say it's not enough. Why can't you be happy with what you have?! Why do you think you're lonely?" her mother's voice was not happy at all.

"This… this is not real! You left me! Why did you have to go?! I have my own children that I take care of now! And I watch over the universe!" Rosalina shouted back.

 ***smack***

Right then, her mother immediately smacked her across the face. "How dare you raise your voice at me, Hermione?!" she reprimanded her, calling her by her middle name.

"Sorry, Mother…" Rosalina whimpered in fear.

"Mama… what are you doing? Why is Rosie scared?" a four year old boy with shiny blonde hair in bright blue pajamas watched the whole thing. He stood by the hallway.

"Please go to bed, Andrew," her mother's soft tone returned. The brother nodded slowly with the mother guiding him to his own room.

"I'm sorry, honey," she apologized to her daughter.

Rosalina didn't even cry, as much as she wanted to. Sadness loomed inside her. She couldn't come up her mother waited for her by the hallway. Without saying a word, Rosalina's mother guided her to her bedroom where her little brother was fast asleep. The room suddenly went dark. The air was limited. Her mother's bright ocean eyes slowly transformed to a dark bloody red.

"Mother, what's wrong?" the princess felt scared.

" **Why did you leave us, Rosalina?"** her mother muttered.

That was the last thing Rosalina's mother said before everything went pitch black. Then, Rosalina woke up.

* * *

"Huh?!" Rosalina woke up. Her bed sheets were all in a slight mess. Her forehead was sweaty. She felt the side of her right cheek, feeling some pain. She looked at her mirror, seeing it was a bit red. Her head throbbed as well.

She waved her wand and tidied up her room, After jumping into the shower and washing and drying herself, she became dressed in her light blue dress.

" _Last night felt like a nightmare…"_ Rosalina thought to herself. She slowly walked to the table and slumped her head onto the surface. Some of the Lumas flew around cooking breakfast, as usual. But strangely, they weren't in a talking mood. In fact, they felt depressed. Polari hovered to the table and brought the space monarch her coffee.

"Here you go, Rosalina. I added some extra sugar and milk for you," said Polari.

"Thank you, Polari," Rosalina lifted her head and quietly sipped.

"Rosalina, may I ask what you were dreaming about?" Polari asked.

The Lumas looked at their mother from a far distance. "I'm worried about Mama. Why did she sing about her own mama and say we don't love her?" said the apricot Luma.

"I don't know, Sophie. But whatever it is, Mama needs us now more than ever," the yellow Luma stated.

"No. It's obvious she's not happy, even with us," the red Luma chimed in.

"What?! How can you say that?! Mama does love us!" replied the yellow Luma.

"I'm just saying it how it is. Of course she loves us. But she feels lonesome," the red Luma argued.

"Um, well—" a white Luma was about to speak when more of the starlike creatures began to jump into the conversation.

"I got it! We should find her mama! That way, Mama will be happy again," the blue Luma suggested. Many of the Lumas began agreeing.

"She passed away, don't you guys remember?" Red Luma told them all.

"But then how are we supposed to make Mama smile again?" the green Luma asked.

"Um, I have an—" the white Luma was interrupted again by the constant bickering among the Lumas.

"I say we make her a cake. One with lots and lots of starbits and ice cream," the purple Luma stated.

"I like that idea!" the green one nodded.

"Oh, we should take her to one of the beach planets. She'll love that," the yellow Luma stated.

"How about this? We sing a song for her, showing how much we love her," said the blue Luma.

"What?! You guys can't even sing!" the red Luma argued. More bickering began.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the blue Luma got defensive.

"C'mon guys. It doesn't matter if we can sing or not. As long as we show we care…" the yellow Luma dissolved their argument.

"Then how about we write a poem for Mama instead?" the orange Luma stated.

"Let's bring her flowers. Mama loves flowers. And also a box of starbits. Mama loves starbits," a pink Luma suggested.

"No, let's invite her to a concert! She loves music, right? Let's go to a BTS concert!"

"Oh! Oh! Wait, we can go to the Olympics and watch sports! Mama participated in the Games. That should cheer her up seeing her friends."

"No, how about we go watch her race?"

"What about her going to that fighting competition where she and her friends go too?"

"No! That's too violent! Besides, if after she does all that, she's still going to end up the same. She has a lot of friends!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh! I GOT IT! We should invite all her friends over for a surprise party."

"Are you an idiot?! I just said she won't be happy! Even with her friends around! And why would a party help?!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Guys! Stop! We'll get in trouble!"

"EXCUSE ME!" the white Luma spoke, stopping the bickering.

"Wait, guys. Let's give Melody a chance to talk," Sophie allowed the white Luma to talk.

"Um, I think we should find someone special for Mama. Someone who will love and protect her. Like umm, what's the word?" the white Luma Melody suggested in a shy tone.

"Like um, like a 'Papa'?" said Sophie.

"Oh, that's the word! We need a Papa!" Melody nodded.

"Yes! I agree! I want a Papa!" said Green Luma.

"Not a bad idea," Red Luma agreed as well.

"Hooray! Let's go get a Papa!" Blue Luma said.

"Where can we find a Papa?" Yellow Luma asked.

The Lumas huddled around and looked above in the starry space. A bright flash of white light beamed. "Whoa! Look at that! IT'S A WISHING STAR! AND IT'S MOVING FAST!" Pink Luma pointed out.

"Look, it's increasing in size," the green Luma observed.

"Actually, it's just moving closer to us. Objects in space appear smaller the further they are. That's why non-moving stars look small when you see them far away, but they're really just massive supernovas," the yellow Luma corrected.

"Oh. That's cool to know," the green Luma replied.

"Quick! Everyone make a wish!" Pink Luma shouted.

The Lumas closed their eyes and wished upon at the shooting star.

"I see…" Polari understood what Rosalina was going through after she told him the dream she had last night. "You still miss your mother after all these years. You may not have your family, but we're your family. We love you."

"I guess I need time to myself to think, that's all. I don't know why I feel so alone in the universe. Was my family right when they said I was always going to be alone?" Rosalina thought about her parents said to her.

"Rosalina, it was a nightmare. Time to yourself to relax is what you should have," Polari agreed.

"Hmm…" Rosalina thought.

 *****!CRASH!*****

"OH NO! SOMETHING JUST HIT THE OBSERVATORY!" Polari instantly jumped.

"..." Rosalina and Polari looked outside, only to see a starfighter jet land near the edge of the Observatory, close to the garage.

"Mama, we thought it was a shooting star, but it turned out to be a spaceship!" said Yellow Luma.

"Mama, can we touch the ship? It's safe, right?"

"No, it's too hot to touch."

"I wonder who's inside."

"It's scary! Mama!"

"Lumas, please. Go inside the Observatory for the time being. Your mother will handle this matter," Polari told them. The Lumas carefully flew away, watching from a safe distance.

"..." Rosalina stared at the ship. With a swift wave of her wand, she cooled down the spacecraft.

Polari inspected the ship firsthand. He looked at the cockpit of the ship, and immediately screamed in horror at who was piloting it.

"AHHH! A MONSTER!" Polari was absolutely terrified. The Lumas were also very afraid. They huddled together. Polari looked at the creature a second time.

"This monster… Oh my! It's… IT'S A WOLF!" Polari realized.

"..." Rosalina said not one word. With a wave of her wand, she tore out the wolf beast out of the ship and into a bubble. Everyone else began to make out what the pilot looked like.

His fur was grey. Dry blood was apparent almost everywhere, especially around his face, stomach, and arms. Bloodied bandages were also apparent. The space princess placed a bubble over the ship and placed it inside the garage.

"..." without saying another word, Rosalina brought the anthro wolf to her bedroom while the others looked on. She removed the damaged armor from his body and tattered clothing until he was stripped down to only his undergarments. Placing her hand on his furry chest, Rosalina slowly began to heal the wolf's critical injures.

"Rosalina, what are we going to do with that creature once it wakes up?" Polari was too scared to move closer.

"Please get some bandages and cloth for me," said Rosalina.

"But what if he wakes up and attacks you?!" Polari feared for Rosalina's life.

"..." Rosalina did not speak intentionally. Nevertheless, Polari stormed off into the bathroom to look for supplies.

Rosalina observed the injured anthro wolf creature. She breathed a short sigh of relief.

* * *

 **A/N: I did a whole lot better than the last time I attempted to this story. That's right. This fanfiction was written months back before I deleted it and started over. I was so stupid that I forgot to save it, but I'm more happy that I did that so I can make the story stronger and flesh out every scene. I did way better in introducing Rosalina than previously. Welp, the next chapter will certainly be interesting.**

 **By the way, BTS is not the official K-Pop boy band that I am referring to (sorry K-Pop fans). In this fanfiction, BTS is called Beyond The Stars, a completely different boy band. I know, but who cares.**

 **Drop a favorite if you liked my song. See you in the next chapter.**

 **Author's Edit: Yes, again, as a reminder. I wrote this fanfiction not too long ago, but I hated the original writing and started it all over. This time, I'll make it work better. The more edits, the better. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's time Wolf and Rosalina officially meet each other face to face. Let's see how this plays out. I've been building things up to this moment, allowing the story to reach this important point.**

* * *

All The Stars Are For Us

Chapter 3

 **~Comet Observatory~**

Wolf opened both of his eyes. He realized his mechanical eyepatch was taken off. He carefully felt the scar from his left eye. Parts of his body were wrapped in bandages and cloth, including his forehead, chest, arms, back, and legs. All he was wearing was his black undergarments.

"Where the hell am I?" that was the first thing he said as he carefully got up from the bed.

" _How did I survive? I should be dead from the amount of blood I lost. I felt like I was swimming in it,"_ he questioned. _"And how long was I asleep?"_ he asked himself.

"It looks like I'm in someone's bedroom. This isn't a hospital, that's for sure. Let's see what this place looks like," Wolf still felt pain throughout his body. His sharp senses were limited. And a rumble ran from his stomach.

" _I need to find some food,"_ he thought.

He placed his broken mechanical eyepatch back on. He stepped outside to find something to eat. Right then, Polari waltzed in, only to see that Wolf was awake. "OH NO! IT'S AWAKE! THE MONSTER'S AWAKE!" Polari bolted out, screaming in fear.

"Hey, what the hell are you?! Where am I?!" Wolf tried to go after him, but the pain and hunger limited his movement.

"ROSALINA! THE WOLF'S AWAKE!" Polari was extremely terrified. "Oh, I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Calm down, Polari. Let's go see how he's doing," Rosalina calmed him down a little. She walked towards the bedroom, with Polari trailing behind her to be at the safest zone possible.

" _I don't like this one bit,"_ Polari was being too paranoid.

Silence fell as soon Rosalina met the unknown wolf she saved.

* * *

Rosalina finally met face to face with the anthro wolf. Her crystal ocean blue eye met with his violet purple red eye. In height and stature, Wolf was somehow taller than her, only by a couple inches. Rosalina had an semi-blank expression on her face. While Wolf had his usual scowl.

Their stares lasted for seconds before the conversation began.

"Who are you?" Wolf asked her with a deep scowl.

"I am Princess Rosalina, the watcher of the cosmos and the mother of the Lumas. And who are you?" Rosalina introduced herself.

"The name's Wolf O'Donnell," Wolf spoke, with his tone of voice sounding impolite.

" _It has a name?! And something about him sends out more danger signals,"_ Polari was dumbfounded.

"Would you mind explaining to me what happened to you?" Rosalina asked.

"I don't think I should tell you that, lady," Wolf crossed his arms.

Polari was disgusted at the wolf's attitude. "Now see here, you filthy animal! She saved your life, so the least you can do is answer us some questions," Polari got defensive.

"What did you just fucking say to me?!" Wolf immediately shouted right back. Polari got behind the space princess, cowering in fear.

Rosalina responded to Wolf in a calm voice. Wolf's stomach grumbled again, and she took notice. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes…" Wolf nodded before looking away from her as she and Polari left the room. Wolf placed on a pair of dark navy blue cargo pants, his boots, and a black tank top.

Rosalina and Polari entered the room again, with Polari bringing Wolf a tray of breakfast: a stack of pancakes with starbits in them, orange juice, bacon, and biscuits. Polari moved far away the moment Wolf touched the tray. He began chowing down fast. It felt like weeks since he last ate something.

"..." Rosalina paid no mind to how Wolf ate.

" _How repulsive!"_ Polari, on the other hand, was disgusted.

After Wolf finished eating and chugged down his juice to wash everything down, he was already strong enough to move around. He burped out loud and smirked a little. "Alright, princess. I think it's fair for me to let my guard down. I'll tell you what you need to know since that's what you want."

"Let's start with who you are," Rosalina initiated.

"I lead the pirate mercenary-for-hire group called Star Wolf. I'm also a bounty hunter and an assassin," Wolf outright told her.

"I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU! Rosalina, we must get rid of this criminal at once!" Polari strongly suggested.

Rosalina was entirely unfazed by Wolf's answer. "How did you end up sustaining those near critical injuries? Based on how many wounds you received and the amount of blood you lost, in addition to the damages on your ship, I believed you were attacked by something dangerous and tried to escape."

"Like I had any other choice left," Wolf crossed his arms and paced elsewhere, with his back turned. He talked once more.

"I was attacked by a small military fleet, courtesy of the Holy Imperial Britannian Empire. They had me and my entire team outnumbered and destroyed everything. I managed to get out alive by a close number of seconds, but the explosion was so severe that I fell unconscious due to the loss of blood and sudden fatigue from the impact," Wolf explained.

"Might I ask why they attacked you?" Rosalina stated.

Polari chimed in a rude manner. "I'll tell you why! It's because this monster's nothing but a criminal! He probably provoked them first and paid the price!"

"He's right," Wolf muttered.

"Huh?" Polari was surprised.

"I got involved in one of their conquests. The Britannians hired a private organization of contracted mercenaries called the Golden Corsairs to invade to a planet. We entered that planet to steal goods and supplies worth millions. Needless to say, me and my team crossed paths with a group of Corsairs and we destroyed them. They alerted the Britannians to waste me and my entire business. And that was it," Wolf added as he explained more.

"I see," she closed her eyes. _"He has been through a lot, but he sounds so calm that it doesn't even worry him at all,"_ she observed.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Rosalina asked.

Wolf turned around to face them with a short grin. "Well, if you must know, princess. I plan to destroy Britannia. It's ambitious, but I'm going to show them all what happens when you don't kill Wolf O'Donnell!" the sadistic side of Wolf appeared as he smirked under his muzzle. Polari was instantly frightened. Still, Rosalina remained unfazed.

This made Wolf smirk some more and looked directly at the space princess. "What, don't tell me you're gonna try to stop me? You don't have to worry about my safety, sweetheart."

Rosalina took slight offense to the way he was talking to her, though she refused to show it. "Although I don't agree with your lifestyle, I cannot stop you from continuing what you do with the rest of your life. You may leave as soon as you repair your ship."

"Damn, you're one strange chick, you know that," Wolf told her. She ignored his remark.

"Follow me to the garage. I left your ship untouched since your arrival," Rosalina stated.

A question quickly popped up. "How long was I asleep?" Wolf asked her as they were walking.

"Five days," she answered.

"Hmm, it's no wonder I was starving. I don't even know how long I was knocked out for while floating in deep space," he replied.

"How did you survive? By my estimation and the damage from the ship, you could've been floating in space for weeks," she told him.

"To be honest, I don't know. I think I activated an emergency locking mechanism, which prevented the airless vacuum of space from killing me and still allowing filtered oxygen to flow inside of the ship," he answered.

"That's quite an interesting design," Rosalina commented.

"I guess," Wolf replied with his arms behind his head as he stretched.

The Lumas roamed around the Observatory. As soon as they saw Wolf arrive outside, they were talking amongst themselves. "Hey, it's that monster that Mama saved," the blue Luma pointed out.

"It's called a wolf, Caleb. They're large, furry dogs that hunt and eat children," the yellow Luma stated.

"I don't like this. What if that monster eats us? Will Mama protect us?" Red did not trust the strange wolf.

"Of course she will," the yellow Luma questioned.

"C'mon, everybody. He was really hurt. Even if he is a monster, Mama did the right thing by helping him," the white Luma spoke out.

"Why are you standing up for that animal, Melody?! He might hurt Mama if we're not too careful!" Red Luma harshly warned his sister.

"I think we shouldn't judge him because he looks scary. Besides, he was probably hurt by someone very mean," the pink Luma stated.

"Are you serious?!" Red was not happy.

"Alright, we get it. Some of us dislike him, and some of us want to get to know him, but I think we should just leave him alone. We can't trust him, though," the Yellow Luma stated.

"I think we should try to interact with him at the very least. I don't think he would eat us. I think he would want to get back home where he belongs. He probably has a family waiting for him," Sophie told her siblings.

"Well, that explains why his ship is in the garage. He's going to repair it, so he can leave our Observatory," the green Luma added.

"Hopefully, he doesn't cause trouble," yellow Luma stated.

Wolf observed the star-like creatures that were talking and looking at him. He could hear that they were gossiping about him. He clearly didn't like that. _"What do those squealing little balloon brats know about me? How does this chick even handle that litter of kids?"_ Wolf thought.

"Here's the garage. You'll have no problem fixing up your ship," Rosalina told him.

"If it ain't too much trouble for you, princess, can you put a bed in here, since I'm staying here and all? It'll probably be more convenient. Also, can you send in some gym equipment? I'll try not to make too much noise," Wolf requested.

"..." with a wave of her wand, she teleported a spare bed along with gym equipment from downstairs into the garage.

"Well, as long as he's far away from everybody and alone, that's fine by me," Polari spoke.

Rosalina looked at Polari for a moment. She realized what he had just said. _"Far away from everybody… and alone?"_ she thought. The blonde-haired princess then looked at the lupine.

"Say, Wolf. Would you like to have dinner with us?" Rosalina asked out in the blue.

"Alright," he heard 'dinner' in the question.

"Huh?" he looked at her again.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU CAN FEED HIM, THAT'S FINE! But that dirty mongrel is NOT going to have dinner with us!" Polari harshly warned.

"Go ahead. Go ahead! Keep on with the insults! I'm not going to do anything yet, but you better watch your back. Because if you provoke me… I'll pop you like a balloon," Wolf threatened.

"SEE?! HE'S THREATENING TO KILL ME!" Polari got behind Rosalina.

Rosalina sighed. "Nevermind the dinner. It's best that you work on fixing your ship. I'll bring you your plate instead."

"Whatever you say, princess," he nodded.

* * *

Soon, Rosalina and Polari left him to do as he wished. Dinner started and all the Lumas were gathered around the table. Normally, they would remain quiet and enjoy their food, but this time, they were whispering amongst themselves. Gossiping again, no less.

"By next week or so, that wolf will be on his way back where he came from," the yellow Luma stated.

"Say, shouldn't he be here for dinner? I mean, we have to be respectful to our guests, don't we?" said Sophie.

"Hey, Mama! Where is he?" Pink Luma asked.

"Oh, right. I have to bring him his tray," Rosalina got up from her seat.

"Mama! Can I… deliver it to him?" Melody rose up.

Rosalina was hesitant with the idea. "Are you sure? You have to be very careful not to interrupt his work."

"I'll be fine. I promise!" Melody already took the plate and traveled to the garage. The other Lumas were worried for their sister.

"This might not be good," Caleb was as concerned as the others.

"Poor kid. So gullible," Red shook in disapproval.

Wolf was making repairs on the ship's inside by taking out the engine first and troubleshooting the ship's main controls and functions. Melody entered the garage with the plate of food. At first, she hovered around and tried not to make any noise. But then, Wolf looked to see who was in the garage.

" _Maybe I shouldn't have done this,"_ Melody was completely scared of the wolf's monstrous appearance.

"H-here's your d-dinner," she stuttered.

"..." Wolf reached out for his plate.

"You're w-welcome, um…" Melody bowed.

"Why are you stuttering like that?" Wolf said the obvious.

"Y-you're very scary-looking, mister. My brothers and sisters say you're dangerous and that you'll hurt us," the white Luma stated.

Wolf chuckled a bit. "You brats probably think I'm gonna hurt your mother, right?"

"Don't hurt Mama! Please don't do anything bad! You won't try to hurt us?" Melody wanted to be nice, but she was too struck with fear to act calm.

"Don't worry about it, kid. I won't hurt you or your family," the mercenary promised the white Luma.

"But I can't promise I won't do anything bad though once I leave. Listen, don't be bad to others," Wolf added.

"I promise, Mister Wolf," Melody vowed.

"You don't deserve to be hated by my brothers and sisters. Most of them are afraid of you. All we want is to make sure Mama is safe," Melody stated.

"Hmph. You know, I'm kind of surprised how you and those brats look out for her. Take care, kid," Wolf finished his plate and gave it to the white Luma.

"See you later, Mr. Wolf," Melody nodded and left.

As soon as Melody returned, all of the Lumas were relieved to see her. "I'm back, Mama! I gave him his dinner!" Melody shouted.

"Good job, Melody!" the space princess congratulated.

"We're so glad you're okay!" said the yellow Luma.

"We thought you got eaten," Caleb added.

"That monster's bad news," said Red.

Melody was not happy. "Hmph. That's kinda harsh. You know, you guys are so rude. Mama, I think we should let Mr. Wolf have breakfast with us. We can't let him be all by himself!"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Polari protested.

"..." Rosalina stared at her advisor for a solid five seconds. She turned to Melody. "I'll go ask him."

"Thank you, Mama!" Melody cheered as she hovered.

The Lumas were discontent and scared. Once dinner concluded and everyone completed their chores, the Lumas gathered together in the living room. They were all worried for breakfast tomorrow.

"Okay, seriously, I know most of us don't like this idea, but I say we make an effort," Sophie explained to the rest of her siblings.

"That's asking a lot from us. I don't trust that wolf at all," Red stated.

"See, that's the problem with you guys. You're not going to trust Mr. Wolf if you keep avoiding him," Melody argued.

"Well, that's true and all, but some of us don't like the idea of even speaking to him," Yellow Luma stated.

"Tch, I'm going to bed! G'night!" Melody stormed off.

"We'll find out in the morning, I guess," the blue Luma spoke. Everyone decided to call it a night and go to bed.

Meanwhile, Wolf was still working overnight on his ship. He had just completed with fixing the insides of the ship by repairing the controls and reconfiguring the insides. He had a lot more to do in order to finish the repairs.

" _I'm not used to fixing up my own ship, but oh well,"_ Wolf usually had mechanics every time his ship sustained damage. "I guess I shouldn't be complaining now. I'm still going to have to do this all alone," Wolf smirked as he slumped on his bed. He took his pack of cigarettes and lit one up and inhaled, coughing slightly. He put out the cigarette and threw it away as he returned to his work.

Rosalina appeared from the front of the garage to check up on Wolf. "Good evening, Wolf," she greeted him.

"Same to you, princess," Wolf greeted her right back.

"How would you like to have breakfast with us?" Rosalina invited Wolf.

"Eh, I'll come by. I'm almost finished with the repairs. I thought this was going to take a whole two weeks, but I'll be done in less than two days time," Wolf told her.

"Oh, that's good to hear. Perhaps you should sleep now. You need rest, after all," Rosalina suggested.

"Thanks, but no thanks, princess. I'm not kicking the bucket just yet," Wolf was tired out, but that wasn't stopping him.

"What does that mean?" she pondered on that last statement.

"It means I'm not giving up. Not when this is only the start," he replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked, a sound of concern slipped out.

"Heh, are you worried about me again? I'll be alright, sweetheart," Wolf grinned.

Rosalina sighed deeply. She was becoming a bit annoyed. With a wave of her wand, she created a mist, causing the grey-furred lupine to slowly fall asleep. She left the garage afterward.

"zzz" the anthro mercenary silently snored.

* * *

 **A/N: I didn't want to stretch out everything in this one chapter. Moving forward, I'm going to keep the chapters shorter to make sure none of them are too long to read (and also to keep edits shorter). Definitely editing this soon. I'll make updates whenever needed. Alright, moving on. Next one, things start to become more tense.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well, I'm kind of back-ish. I guess I needed some time off. I'll continue to upload as usual.**

* * *

All The Stars Are For Us

Chapter 4

 **~Comet Observatory~**

Morning arose and Wolf had just woken up. He was lying on the floor. Then he realized he fell asleep trying to finish the ship. He had a short headache. _"Maybe she was right. I should've taken a nap,"_ Wolf thought.

He smelled himself and went to the bathroom to take a good shower. After removing most of his bandages and washing and cleaning himself, Wolf changed into a grey tank top, brown cargo pants, and boots. Wolf went to the kitchen table to join the others.

Of course, the Lumas were reluctant to see him. Today's breakfast consisted of starbit-favored pancakes covered in maple syrup and apple fruit juice.

Rosalina kindly greeted the lupine. "Oh, good morning, Wolf. I hope you had a restful sleep last night. Did you get through enough work?"

"I think I fell asleep while working. I guess I should've taken your advice heh heh," Wolf gave a short laugh.

"Hm," the icy blue-eyed princess had a short smile on her face.

Sophie took notice of it. _"Mama just smiled?!"_

"So where are you from, Mister?" Yellow Luma asked.

"The Lylat System," he answered bluntly.

"What do you do for a living?" Red questioned.

"Space exploration," Wolf vaguely stated.

"What's your favorite food?" Caleb wondered.

"I don't have one," he replied.

"What about your favorite music?" the Orange Luma asked.

"Rock," he said.

"Your favorite flower?" Sophie asked.

"I-I don't know," he shrugged his shoulders, straying away from the question.

"Ooh! Favorite color?" Pink Luma spoke up.

"Favorite number?"

"Favorite letter in the alphabet?"

"Favorite drink? Mine's orange juice!"

"Favorite time of the day? Personally, I think it's the afternoon."

"Do you listen to pop music? It's my favorite! ."

"What?" these questions were simple and childish, according to him.

"Do you use conditioner, and if so, what's your favorite scent?"

"Can you chase your own tail?"

"Is it true you sniff butts?"

"Can I touch your fur?"

"Can I pet you?"

"No. To all of those," the lupine immediately answered.

"Mr. Wolf… can I ask you a question?" Melody kindly asked as soon as she got the mic.

"Sure, what is it?" he responded with the small amount of patience he had left.

"Um… what's your family like?" she hesitated.

Wolf did not issue a response when he heard that question being asked. The other Lumas looked a bit worried. The visible silence made them think Wolf was. Rosalina looked at him, showing little emotion, but she could tell this question was one Wolf was reluctant to answer.

"There was one sister. Her name was Lia. Six years older than me. She was always there to take care of me up until she ran away. I wonder where she went, if she's even alive for that matter… heh," Wolf slightly chuckled, scaring the others. Even Rosalina felt a cold up her spine.

"Then there's my father… and I don't like to talk about him…" Wolf introduced his father. He cursed under his breath so no one would hear it. Rosalina was starting to feel visible concern. Wolf dared not look at anyone, but the floor. When it came to personal things, he looked at the floor, hands clasped together, and spoke softly.

"And lastly my—" Wolf pauses after that line. The silence in the air was dry and deafening.

Wolf looked up. His face was stoic, but through his only good eye was sadness. The Lumas looked concerned. Rosalina stared at him with the most concern, though she did not show it. He stood up from his seat, finished his glass of juice, and left. "...Listen brats: be good to your mother. Alright?" was what he said.

"Wolf, where are you going?" Rosalina spoke, standing up all of a sudden.

"Ain't it obvious, princess? I'm going back to finish the repairs. I'll try to be done soon," Wolf walked away before Rosalina could respond.

"..." Rosalina stood up and walked away as well.

"Mama?" Yellow Luma asked. Rosalina was already out of the kitchen. Besides that, she was in her own thoughts.

"Just leave her. Mama seems worried about him," Sophie told the others.

"I wonder what happened to his sister. You don't think he—" Yellow Luma paused.

"Why didn't he want to talk about his dad?" Red asked.

"He didn't even mention his mama," Sophie added.

"Something messed up must have happened to his family," Red commented.

"Yeah, but in all fairness, we shouldn't try to judge him," Caleb stated.

"I guess," Red replied as everyone nodded.

" _I hope Mister Wolf is okay,"_ Melody prayed.

Rosalina managed to catch up to Wolf, who was about to start working on his repairs. The anthro lupine noticed her presence and waited for her to respond.

"I must apologize for what happened at breakfast. I know Melody's question was uncomfortable for you, but you didn't have to answer it," Rosalina said softly.

"Really, you don't have to be sorry for that. I'm nothing if not honest. In a way, it was something that I don't like to remember," Wolf stated.

"About your family… I understand what it feels like to lose them… I had a little brother once, and we haven't seen each other since. He probably believes I'm gone forever," Rosalina confessed.

"I don't remember much about my parents. I barely recall my father. And my mother… Well, all I remember was how much she loved me. Her hair of gold and her flawless vanilla skin are what made her beautiful. I always wanted to be like her. Sadly, my family and I were separated forever until I found the Lumas and raised them as my children," Rosalina also told him about her parents. She had a short smile on her face.

"I see. Well, I hope you find your brother one day. It's too late for me to find my sister, but it doesn't matter anyway. I don't see any point in finding my family," Wolf told her.

"I can help you find them," Rosalina whispered to him, looking closer at him.

"...I don't need your damn help," Wolf averted his eyes as he spoke in a hushed tone.

Right then, the space princess had mixed feelings. She felt happiness, but also worry. _"For some reason, he's pushing his feelings away. I thought it was difficult for me to open up, but he's entirely different,"_ she thought.

"Wolf, I—" Rosalina was about to speak again.

"Say no more, princess. I got the gist," Wolf said no more and returned to his work.

"..." Rosalina left the garage after that.

" _I wish I can understand you~"_

* * *

The next morning.

Wolf went to the kitchen to find something to drink. He stumbled upon a whole carton of orange juice and began drinking out of it. Polari flew right in and threw an immediate fit.

"HEY! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Polari shouted.

"What does it look like? 0_0" Wolf sarcastically stated while still drinking.

"DON'T DRINK STRAIGHT OUT OF THE CARTON! YOUR FILTHY MOUTH WAS ON IT!" Polari rudely scolded.

"You're not the boss of me. Now shut your trap or I'll rip it off," Wolf made an idle threat.

"That's it! GET OUT! I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE! NOW!" Polari had enough.

"Shhh. You'll wake up the kids," he said in a non-serious manner.

"LEAVE! AT ONCE!" Polari continued to shout.

"Trust me, nothing would please me more. But my ship isn't repaired yet, so you're gonna have to wait until then," the lupine briefly replied.

"Argh!" Polari grunted in an angry tone.

"\\_^o^_/ [yawning] What seems to be the problem?" Rosalina just woke up, with her hair messed up and tied in a ponytail.

"HE DRANK STRAIGHT FROM THE CARTON!" Polari complained.

Rosalina looked at Wolf for a few good seconds with a stoic face. "Wolf… don't do that," she nonchalantly reprimanded him.

"Tch, you're not the boss of me either," Wolf was still not taking any of this seriously, as he continued to drink from the carton.

"[sigh]" Rosalina with a short sigh, made the orange juice carton vanish.

Wolf smirked in surprise. "Whoa. Sorry about that, Miss Universe."

Polari flew off to vent his anger elsewhere.

"Have you finished your repairs yet?" she questioned, albeit with a hint of annoyance.

"There's no need to rush me, sweetheart. I'll be done in no time," he playfully replied.

"Please, Wolf. Try not to cause any more trouble from this point on," Rosalina told him.

"I won't make that promise, but I'll do my best to oblige," Wolf rolled his eye, proving further he didn't care what she said.

" _He's not taking any of this seriously. It's like he doesn't care at all. His laidback and sarcastic attitude are also bothersome. And why is he being flirtatious with me and calling me names?"_ Rosalina observed critically. Though she would continue to reply to his wits.

"Well, if you need any help fixing your ship, I'm more than happy to—"

"That's going to be a hard pass. Women like you aren't qualified to fix ships," with a smirk on his face and his finger pointing at her, Wolf made another harsh remark.

"What?" Rosalina was left baffled at that comment.

"Heh heh I'm joking. Lighten up, will you? You always have a blank expression from what I can tell, but when I push your buttons, you suddenly want to change your mood," Wolf added more insult to injury.

" _He's insufferable to say the least. But I can't let him get to my emotions. I know he's playing with me, but why am I frustrated all of a sudden?"_ she was getting more upset.

The grey-furred lupine left the kitchen with a grin on his face. _"While I'm still here, why not have some fun with her?"_ he thought.

Wolf ventured around the Comet Observatory to pass some time until he decided to complete his work. _"This place is roomy on the inside. You'd think that space chick would get bored living in a place like this,"_ he observed.

" _Then again, I'm sure she doesn't get bored after all. With watching those brats and seeing the universe, she must never get tired at all,"_ he had his arms folded behind his head as he paced ahead.

"Good morning, Mr. Wolf!" the cheerful voice of Melody ringed across the hallway. She floated outside of her room.

"Morning, kid," he replied.

"I'm sorry for what I asked. I didn't know talking about your family would hurt you," Melody was sincerely apologetic.

Wolf's face immediately turned to a frown. _"I hate to say it, but the brat's right. Maybe I should've kept it to myself. But what does it matter what anyone thinks of me? I don't care about them, so why should they do the same about me?"_

Again, Wolf was pushing his feelings away. Instead, he returned with a simple smile. "No need to bother me, kid. It didn't bother me much at all. Now run along. I have work to do."

"O-Okay! I'll see you later," Melody decided it best not to further any more conversation.

"Then again, this place is boring the hell out of me. I can't wait to leave," he remarked, walking off.

* * *

 **A/N: Wolf is a sexist. Please share to end sexism.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, so if you've been following the story right, this is where things kind of get heated.**

* * *

All The Stars Are For Us

Chapter 5

 **~Comet Observatory~**

The next few days went by…

Morning rose and the Comet Observatory seemed relatively quiet. Rosalina woke up from her bed in a light purple sparkling nightgown dress. Instead of going to eat breakfast with the rest of the Lumas, she went to check up on Wolf in the garage.

Since the garage door was usually open, she walked in on him lifting weights. Wolf was shirtless, with his upper muscles completely exposed and sweaty. After doing his last set of reps, he set the bar back in its place, only to see that the light blonde-haired princess was staring right at him.

"Hey! At least say something before you walk in on me," Wolf told her while panting.

Rosalina was looking elsewhere. She looked at his biceps. Then his pecs. And then at his toned down abs. His muscles were tensed to the max. The sweat on his body made it glisten. A bright shade of red appeared across her cheeks.

" _OH MY! 0wow0"_ she thought to herself.

Wolf caught her staring at him. "Hey, what the hell's the matter with you?" Wolf plainly asked, but she ignored him. He soon realized she was getting aroused by his muscular physique.

" _I've never realized how well-built he looked when I treated his injuries,"_ she continued to blush a shade of red.

Wolf smirked as he flexed his muscles. "You like what you see, babe? Don't worry. I'll let you touch them," he was playfully seducing her.

Fortunately, Rosalina stopped herself as soon as she heard Wolf trying to advance on her. "Wolf, please put on a shirt! This is very inappropriate!" she looked away from him as she blushed red even more.

"Tch, whatever you say, princess," Wolf dried his body of sweat with a towel. Rosalina was still observing him, blushing as she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

She tried to change the subject. She looked at the ship and it seemed like it was in perfect condition. "...Are you done with the repairs on your ship?" she asked.

"I spent the whole night on it, so I'm leaving today," Wolf stated.

A small frown almost showed up on her face. "Oh… And where will you go?" Rosalina pondered.

"I have to buy some weapons at a local black market. And then I'll go from there," Wolf outright stated.

"Perhaps you shouldn't go right away! You can't rush into things like that," Rosalina told him with a slight tone of concern.

"I don't care. It's not like it should concern you what I do from here on out," Wolf stated, slightly annoyed.

"I… I understand. Well, at least have some breakfast before you go," Rosalina spoke.

"Heh, alright. I'm going to take a shower first. Wanna join me?" Wolf jokingly stated.

"WHAT?!" Rosalina shouted and blushed at the same time.

"Hahaha I'm joking. I'll see you at breakfast," Wolf left the garage.

" _Now that I think of it… he can be really infuriating! I've never felt this upset before! What is wrong with him?!"_ she thought angrily.

" _Okay. Calm down, Rosalina. Take deep breaths. He's leaving today, so you won't have to see him again,"_ she calmed herself.

* * *

Wolf showered and cleaned himself up. He placed on a grey tank top, a brown and red mercenary jacket, dark tan military cargo pants, and black laced boots. He walked to the table and sat down waiting for breakfast to be done. Most of the Lumas were done cooking and were waiting patiently at the table as well.

"Morning, brats," the lupine half-heartedly stated.

"Good morning, Mr. Wolf!" Sophie greeted him.

"So did you finish repairing your spaceship?" Red immediately shot up a question.

"Actually, I'm leaving right after I eat," said Wolf.

"HUH?!" the Lumas were shocked with the news. Even Polari heard it.

"Hallelujah!" Polari shouted in excitement. He stormed into the dining room.

"Tell me this is real! Are you seriously leaving today?!" Polari was hyper today.

"Yes," Wolf said, a bit bothered at the way Polari was reacting.

"Oh. Hahahaha! That's good to hear! Well, good luck with your life. Hey, why not leave right now? I can pack your breakfast for you so you can be on your way," it was clear to Wolf that Polari wanted to get rid of him as fast as possible.

"No, Polari! He is going to have breakfast with us. He's our guest, so we won't let him go hungry," Melody argued back.

"Mr. Wolf, I know we've not been the most friendly around you, but we promise to be better," Sophie pleaded.

"I was going to leave with the breakfast anyway, but I guess I'll stay," Wolf shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, well, that's great too!" Polari faked his joy.

"Yeah…" Wolf nodded. "Well, what are doing just standing there and yabberin' at us?! You go and fetch me some breakfast now!" Wolf demanded, scaring Polari and causing him to zoom out. The other Lumas giggled.

"You know, maybe I misjudged you, mister. You're not half-bad," Red commented.

"Hmph," the lupine smirked a little at the remark.

The breakfast came out and everyone began munching down.

"Where will you go, Mr. Wolf?" Yellow Luma asked.

"I'm going to continue my journey far away into the unknown," Wolf described his quest as vague as possible.

"Wow, that sounds cool! The journey into the unknown!" Caleb added.

"Mr. Wolf, will you come back to visit us?" the pink Luma spoke.

There was a pause. "...No… no, I won't. I'll be honest, I don't have a reason to. Besides, I'm on a big mission, and who knows what'll happen to me," Wolf explained.

"Yeah, you'll probably end up back here the same way haha," Red joked.

"Heh, probably," Wolf replied back.

"Mr. Wolf, we want you to come back. We care about you," Melody stated.

"There's so much we can learn from you, Mister," Green Luma commented.

"Mr. Wolf, please don't go. We're your family, right?" Pink Luma was upset.

" _Why are these brats pressing me not to leave? I don't care what they do. I have my own scores to settle with. And family? Why would I consider them my family?"_ Wolf was not happy.

"Listen up brats: it's not like I care about what you do after I'm gone. You're not my family. You all like to think everything is innocent and friendly. You're fortunate enough to have a mother, but she clearly hasn't taught you about reality," Wolf was about to go on a rant.

"W-what do you mean?" Yellow Luma questioned.

"There will always be people like me who cause pain and suffering towards others. I'm a monster because that's who I am. I hunt and kill because that's what my life has always been. I'm a criminal, a thief, a killer. I don't care who lives or dies or gets in my way," the mercenary gave them a look of irritation.

Wolf finished his rant as he consumed the last of his breakfast and marched out. The other Lumas and Polari followed right behind him. They knew he was headed to the garage. He already had his belongings inside the ship.

"Hey, wait!" Sophie tried to stop the mercenary.

"Look, I'm not trying to be rude, but you can't stop me from leaving," said Wolf.

Rosalina walked in the garage unannounced in her normal dress. She glanced over to Wolf.

"..." she did not say a word.

"Oh, it's you," Wolf pointed out.

"Mama, stop him. Don't let him leave!" Melody cried out.

"..." he stared at her with an unapologetic look.

"So… this is where we part ways, it seems," she spoke to him.

"Sorry, princess. Looks like I'm done keeping you company in this short amount of time we had together. Shame we couldn't reach second base," Wolf couldn't help but smirk. She was a total tease to him.

Rosalina was somewhat angered in the way he was talking to her. _"He's trying to get under my skin again. Well, I just hope he's grateful I helped him,"_ she thought.

"Oh, and uh… thanks," Wolf said as he started up his Wolfen.

Rosalina was surprised. "Oh, um, well, you're welcome," she secretly blushed.

"This is goodbye," Wolf jumped in the cockpit and was ready to leave.

"Please wait! Will you ever return?!" Rosalina blurted out.

"No! Not really! Other than wanting a coke, a plate of roasted pork ribs, and you shuttin' the hell up, I'm good," Wolf jokingly stated.

"NO, PLEASE! Don't go!" Melody shouted.

"I'm not gonna tell you brats again! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Wolf barked at them.

"Mr. Wolf… ;-;" Melody started to cry.

"Now that wasn't very cool," Red stated, rushing to his sister's aid.

"How dare you?! You monster!" Polari protested.

"I'm just trying to leave. It ain't my fault they don't have any fucking manners," Wolf, growing more irate, just wanted to diffuse the situation as fast as possible.

"You know what? Since you've been here, you've been nothing but trouble: threats, insults, cursing, everything! I knew we shouldn't have helped you. Who knows how many people you'll hurt?" Polari stated.

"Oh trust me, you don't realize how long that list will be," the lupine made an ominous remark.

"This is exactly why we should've have saved you. Oh, how I wish you were thrown back out into space like the dirty creature you are. Maybe that's why your family tossed you away!" Polari snapped back. Everyone around was wide eyed in shock.

Wolf growled in a low tone. He was definitely wasn't happy. Not in the slightest. Instantly, Polari was overwhelmed with fear, but he was somehow able to stand his ground.

"You don't scare me!" Polari was staying his ground.

A presence similar to that of a demon was sensed. Wolf's evil eye and glaring frown emerged. His tone became more sharp and poisonous. His fangs and knife sharp claws also came out. "You fucking should be," he was ready to attack.

A much more powerful presence appeared. Rosalina emitted a light faint around her body. Her voice echoed. She turned to Polari and spoke in a booming voice. "Polari, get everyone to safety. I will handle this alone."

"Yes, Princess Rosalina!" Polari nodded rapidly. "Everyone, quickly! Head inside!" Polari ordered the Lumas.

"Mama!"

"Be careful, Mama!"

"Mama! Don't get hurt!"

"We love you, Mama!"

"Good luck, Mama!"

As soon as all the Lumas went inside, Rosalina was left to deal with Wolf.

"..." she stared at the anthro with a menacing scowl.

"Is that supposed to scare me?! You know I'm not afraid to get nasty," Wolf showed more his sharp fangs as he grinned.

"What is wrong with you?! I thought you were a better person than this! Tell me, why are you acting like this?" she argued.

" _Is this bitch is serious?!"_ Wolf kept his intimidating stature.

"I told you before, I don't have to answer you anything," Wolf, holding back on his cursing.

"Tell me why you're acting this way!" her voice rose, which only incited Wolf more.

"I don't have to listen to you, bitch!" Wolf hissed.

 ***SMACK***

The space princess smacked the wolf mercenary across the face in an instant.

Wolf winced in pain. He grazed his cheek. "What the fuck is your problem?! You stupid bitc—" Wolf grunted.

" _ **SILENCE!~"**_ Rosalina screamed. "You! Y-you've insulted me! Belittled me! Angered me! Threatened me and my family! One minute, you act as distant as a shooting star. Other times, you're acting nice. The next, you're flirting with me! Like! Make up your damn mind! Are you a psychopath?! Is that what you are?!"

"I AM A FUCKING PSYCHOPATH! I didn't ask for you to save my sorry pathetic life! You should've left me to die!" Wolf let out his own frustration. At this point, he was hurting.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Rosalina shouted right back at him.

" _ **GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!"**_ she ended her rant.

"It'd be my pleasure, princess!" Wolf jumped on his jet and flew onwards away.

The Wolfen disappeared into the deep cosmos. Rosalina looked at the floor and walked away, back inside the Observatory. Polari and the Lumas were there to comfort her. Polari hovered over her.

"Mama…" Sophie whispered.

"Well that just happened," Blue Luma added.

"What a jerk!" Yellow Luma contributed.

"If he ever comes here again…" Red angrily stated.

"Rosalina, we're sorry for what happened. At the very least, he's gone," Polari affirmed.

"Yes, Polari. He is gone. All alone," Rosalina walked past her advisor without looking and entered the library.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Let's tune into what Wolf's doing at the moment. Right now, his war with Britannia will soon go into fruition.**

 **And yes, I'm back to writing fanfiction (for the most part). I'm writing four separate stories at once. Leave comments or concerns.**

* * *

All The Stars Are For Us

Chapter 6

 **Market Street, Genesis System**

Market Street: a planet converted into a crime-ridden black market where weapons and drugs are sold in every corner and slum. The sky was colored in a dirty yellowish-brown tint and the climate was fairly cold.

While most of the inhabitants were criminals, crack dealers, and thugs, some were private army agents but many were just normal gangsters. Wolf wore a brown cloak with a hood to cover himself. He had his old eyepatch on (since the mechanical one was still damaged). Additionally, he had his tail concealed to draw less attention.

" _As soon as I finish buying some weapons, I'll look around and find someone who can locate Sidra for me,"_ Wolf thought as he silently entered an illegal gun store locked within a couple of alleyways away.

A white-furred, black-spotted pit bull terrier with slightly visible tattoos watched over the shop. "How can I be of service today?" the gun clerk welcomed Wolf in.

"Get me a suppressor for my and a fully-automatic shotgun. And some sticky bombs," said Wolf as he paid in cash.

"You must be out to do some serious killing, ain't it right?" the clerk jokingly stated.

"Yeah, no shit," Wolf walked off, concealing the weapons after paying the clerk.

"Take it easy," said the clerk before the mercenary walked out.

" _I'll catch a train and head deeper into the city,"_ an idea formed.

Wolf traveled down into a crowded subway tunnel. The floor and walls were grimy and filled with tags and urine falling off. Wolf walked past some police officers who were all together, monitoring the subways for fare jumpers and unruly characters. But even the cops were selling their own rocks of crack cocaine. The mercenary couldn't help but shake his head.

" _Screw these guys,"_ Wolf hopped the turnslide without them noticing.

He sighed as the train arrived after waiting 9 minutes.

As he was riding the train, he noticed a vixen woman with strawberry blonde fur and curly hair and green emerald eyes wearing what appears to be a skimpy teal blue dress. It was a prostitute.

" _Tch, what's a slut doing on the train? At least cover yourself with a coat,"_ Wolf was looking at the woman with a stare before she caught him.

"Yes?" the prostitute said with an attitude.

"Nothing…" the atmosphere was awkward for him. He did his best to conceal his whole face.

Then, a heavyset, sober humanoid man with a bottle of beer approached the woman.

"[whistles] Hey there, little lady. Something as pretty as you shouldn't be wearing that," the man was intimidating.

"Back the fuck away from me!" the prostitute was not having it.

"C'mon, you're practically begging me to touch all that sweet sugar," the man moved in closer, feeling upon the woman, grabbing her.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP!" the sex worker, being assaulted, did not have enough force to stop the drunkard.

Wolf witnessed the whole thing and felt a remote sick feeling down his stomach. _"Shit. Right in front of me. Should I kill this drunk fucker? Should I get up from my seat—"_ Wolf didn't realize he was muttering out loud.

"Hey, you got a problem? Why are you talking to yourself?" the sober man overheard him.

Wolf stopped talking, for he knew he was being spoken to. He ignored the man. "..." he glanced over at the window, pretending to ignore the situation.

"Hey, fleabag! I'm speaking to you!" the man was not pleased. He let go of the woman and lifted up Wolf's hood.

Instantly, Wolf punched the man square in the face.

"Oh wow!" the prostitute was kind of shocked that happened.

The train reached its destination. The sober man nearly tripped over after getting up. "Get back here!" the sober man was shouting.

"Piss off," Wolf muttered before he walked away, putting his hood back on. Some people were baffled as to why he left like that.

The drunken man chased after him. But not before being apprehended by police officers. "You need time to COOL OFF haha!" the cops had their batons out and beat the drunken man as soon as they grabbed hold of him and thrashed him on the ground. The people watched on to see the brutality.

Wolf left the subway level and walked amongst the busy streets. He walked into a local fast-food restaurant, where they were serving fried chicken in buckets. He slipped in unnoticed. He sat down somewhere to stay hidden. As he did, a group of armed men walked in to order. Wolf paid closer attention to who they were. They wore grey-clad and golden militant outfits with semi-heavy battle armor.

" _Golden Corsairs. I'll tail one of them later and get some answers,"_ Wolf decided to eavesdrop on their conversation. With his ears pointed upwards, he listened.

"At what point do we move in on the rest of the Phaze System? I'm getting bored as it is," a Corsair spoke up while biting on a chicken leg.

"Colonel McCullough hasn't authorized us yet for the go-ahead, so I suggest not getting impatient," the leading Corsair sternly warned him.

" _McCullough, huh? Now there's a name I half-heartedly remember,"_ Wolf's ears flickered up when a particular surname was brought up.

" **Ol' Gavie boy has his hands full in Brussels right now. And I don't mean to disrespect any of you lot, but the last thing you should be looking for is another fight. You'll end up like food scrap,"** an anthro Irish setter hound with brown fur and green eyes hung back on his chair with his arms crossed.

"How about we take this outside instead? I'm itching to fight right now," the same Corsair stated.

" **Heh. You're not gonna last long against me. You might wanna fix that your tongue of yours. Else I'll cut it off,"** the Corsair elite responded with smug behavior.

"Bad things can happen if you go around picking fights with the elites, so don't run your mouths where it shouldn't be running," the leading Corsair warned the subordinate before turning to the Corsair elite. "You have my respects, Hickey. We'll try our best to make sure our men are equally respectful."

" **Eh, it doesn't bother me none what sort of bumchums or nignogs have to say 'bout me. Life's more worthwhile when you enjoy it on your own terms,"** Hickey claimed.

" _Heh. Ain't that truth,"_ Wolf nodded his head at agreeing with Hickey.

" **Alright, lads. I've got a mission out in Warwick. Later,"** Hickey sat up and walked out of the restaurant.

"Best of luck then," the leading Corsair nodded.

" _I could tail Hickey and force him to speak. However, things might get real ugly for me. I'll wait until all of them are outside and see what I can do,"_ the lupine strategized as he got up as well.

Wolf walked out unnoticed. He waited outside of the restaurant patiently, smoking a cigarette along with some hobos.

"Hey, young mon can mi get ah lighted cigarette?" a ring-tailed anthro lemur with a twitchy eye and bitten off ear asked.

"Uhh, sure," Wolf pulled out a cigarette and lit it up for the vagrant.

"Thenk yuh," the hobo gave a toothy smile.

As soon as the soldiers walked out of the chicken restaurant, they all began to disband. "Alright, boys. I'm reporting back to HQ. Do whatever you want around here," the leading Corsair stated.

"Haha! I'm going to find me a titty bar and grab all the boobs and booze I want hahahahahahaha!" one anthro hyena Corsair laughed.

"Just be back in the next 2 hours or we'll be leaving you behind," another Corsair spoke.

" _What a stupid laugh. Still though, hyenas are usually the best squealers, so I might as well follow him,"_ Wolf went after the hyena.

The anthro hyena traveled through some alleyways, but he appeared lost. "Darn, now where's that club?" the hyena said out loud.

"You lost?" Wolf's voice crept up. Before the anthro hyena could react, Wolf already had a gun in the back of his target's head.

"Don't turn around. You're gonna ask me a few questions," Wolf threatened with a serious tone.

The hyena was terrified. "Hey! Don't kill me, man! W-Who are you?"

"Wolf O'Donnell. Now tell me was it you and your friends who called Britannia to kill me?" Wolf asked. Wolf had to make confirmation.

" _Wolf O'Donnell?! No way! He's supposed to be freaking dead!"_ the Corsair was in panic.

"Uh, uh, of course it was us, jackass. That's what we do. We report back to our clients about the damages. Besides, you and your little gang were becoming a handful, so we got the big boys to take care of you," the hyena had a voice of arrogance. It was obvious that the hyena was trying to spite Wolf.

Nevertheless, Wolf kept a calm composure while in a half-demanding, half-calm tone. "Where is Sidra: the Britannian General who led the attack?"

"I-I don't know…" it was clear to Wolf the anthro hyena was not complying.

"I'm going to fire a round in the back of your skull and find another one of you piss-licking stoolies and interrogate them next. Now tell me where he is!" Wolf angrily stated.

The anthro hyena gulped in fear. "Alright! Alright! Alright! S-Sidra is… offshore… the planet of Fichina in the Lylat System… h-he's located in a Britannian outpost… okay?! That's all I know!" the hyena was begging not to die.

 ***BAM* *BAM***

"Gee thanks," Wolf smoked a cigarette, leaving the dead Corsair in the middle of the alley under poor lighting.

Over in the distance, yelling was heard. "WHO IS SHOOTING UP OUR TURF?!" a band of armed drug dealing gangsters arrived. Wolf evacuated quickly. Luckily for him, the hoodlums only saw the dead body of a Golden Corsair.

" _I can't attract too much attention,"_ the grey-furred anthro slipped past everyone.

Suddenly, a group of Golden Corsairs went into the alleyway as soon as Wolf ran out. Seconds later, shots were fired. Everyone ran at their own pace. Wolf rapid-fired out of that situation.

 ***BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM***

" _Time to catch the train,"_ the anthro jumped into the subway and hopped the turnslide again.

"Hey, hey, hey! You! Stop right there! You jumped over the turnslide right in front of us!" one police officer went off as the subway cop began to surround him.

"Are you making fun of us, pal?! You think you can commit crimes when we're around?" another cop was pissed off.

"Let's rough him up, boys!" they got their batons out.

" _I don't have time for this,"_ Wolf was about to dish out his gun.

"HEY YOU! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! You're coming with us, asshole!" a pack of Golden Corsairs followed Wolf into the subway under suspicion. They had their AR-15 rifles drawn out.

"Back away right now, gentlemen! This guy is being arrested for not paying the subway fare," the officer argued as the police had their pistols drawn out.

"Yeah! Butt out, you mooks!" another officer told the soldiers not to interfere.

"Their main concern is fare jumping? ಠ_ಠ" one of the Corsairs said, baffled.

"Weapons down now!" the cops warned, having their weapons drawn out.

"You first," a Corsair aimed his weapon.

" _Urgh, it's never easy, is it?"_ Wolf smirked, dodging all of the gunfire coming at both directions.

 ***BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM***

Wolf escaped through the tunnels at a rapid speed. The Golden Corsairs easily killed off the cops. "AFTER HIM! NOW!" the leading Corsair ordered.

"!" Wolf pulled out the shotgun and blasted at the enemies as he bolted onto the train tracks. Right then, an express train going at 80 miles showed up. Wolf quickly climbed onto the side of it.

"TRAIN! Move out of the way!" the Corsair ordered.

Wolf bursted through the train doors by peeling them open. The other passengers were remotely shocked to see this. Several Corsairs somehow managed to get on board as well.

"DON'T MOVE!" one of the Corsairs fired. Everyone evacuated out of their seats and ran to the front car.

"..." Wolf shot and killed one of the soldiers in the chest.

"You're not getting away from us, you bastard! We're stopping at your last destination—" the Corsair's last words before getting blasted in the head by Wolf.

The leading Corsair showed up. "Just who in the hell are you?!"

"Wait… are you…" the leading Corsair looked closer and realized who it was. "...Star Wol—" that was the Corsair's last words from getting shot in the head twice.

 ***BAM* *BAM***

" _It's best if I stay dead,"_ the anthro mercenary mildly thought.

The train was slowing down for some reason. It was reaching a terminal right at the end. Dozens of Golden Corsairs were lined up with the police. Wolf peeked out to see a lot of them.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE ON THAT TRAIN! COME OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW!" one of the said through a megaphone.

" _Looks like I'm not going to be able to get out of this,"_ he thought. He then pulled out his sticky bombs.

"Heh, why not?" Wolf smirked widely.

 ****SCREECH****

Everyone except the anthro got out safely. "What does the bastard look like?!" asked one of the officers while investigating the people to see if he's among them.

"He's got a brown cloak. He was masking his face so it's hard to tell," one of the officers reported.

"He's still inside! Get him out of there!" the police ordered.

Both the Golden Corsairs and police charged in to dispatch Wolf. Then, a beeping noise was heard from one of the cars. "HE'S GOT A BOMB! EVERYONE MO—" but it was too late.

 ****!BOOM!****

Wolf leaped off the train and brought out the shotgun and began firing off at his enemies. They returned fire.

 ***BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM***

"KILL HIM!" they shouted. The people were getting caught in the crossfire, which made perfect cover for him to escape among them.

"Retards…" Wolf threw a sticky bomb straight at their direction, blowing it up and made a run for it.

 ***!BOOM!***

Wolf fled out of the terminal. More police and Corsairs arrived at the scene. Wolf had to turn a different direction. They blocked off every escape route and wiggle room available. Eventually, Wolf reached the literal edge of a cliff.

Surrounded and all out of options.

"You ain't got anywhere else to go!" one of the Corsairs stated.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, JUST SHOOT HIM ALREADY!" both the police and the Golden Corsairs fired upon Wolf.

"Argh, so much for my—"

 ***POP***

"What?! Did he just vanish?!" the enemies stopped firing. "Where is he?!" they looked around, but to no avail.

* * *

 ***POP***

"—surprise… Huh?" Wolf just teleported next to his ship all safe and sound.

"You don't have to thank me for that~" a hushed, feminine voice spoke.

Wolf leaped in surprise, right before turning around giving an unsurprised to his savior: Rosalina.

"Oh, it's you. The lady who slapped me into next Saturday and then kicked me out," Wolf insulted Rosalina right then and there. "I didn't need your help, by the way."

"From my perspective, you did," Rosalina replied.

"No. I didn't. As a matter of fact, why are you here? Did you come here to make sure I wouldn't get hurt?" Wolf looked away from her.

Rosalina, slightly blushed. "No. It's not that~" she said.

"Whatever, princess. I've got a list of assassinations to carry out. Just stay out of my way," Wolf warned her.

"Where are you headed?" she asked.

"An outpost in Fichina… Wait, why am I telling you this?!" he was growing annoyed with her.

"Why not?" she said in a soft tone, but it sounded playful in a way.

" _What is it with this chick?!"_ Wolf was flustering with anger.

"Wolf?" said Rosalina.

"..." the anthro mercenary turned around to face her one last time.

"...I know you're upset at me for what happened at the Observatory. There were things that both of us said about each other. But now I wish to help you on your mission," Rosalina promised. "Give me a chance… please?"

Silence appeared. Then, he spoke.

"Get off my case and leave me alone, you weird, fucking bitch," Wolf said nothing more and boarded his jet and left.

"Wolf…" Rosalina, though stoic and rarely expressed herself, had a short frown on her face. _"If only it were that simple~"_

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter is going to be an assassination job. Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: The hunt is on.**

* * *

All The Stars Are For Us

Chapter 7

 **Britannian Outpost, Planet Fichina, Lylat System**

The anthro mercenary was currently strategizing a way to assassinate General Sidra Wilhelm. Currently, he was poised on a steppe in the freezing cold, identifying how many Britannian soldiers were observing the perimeter. At least 10 Britannian soldiers.

" _I'm lucky I came down here at this time of weather to avoid getting shot down,"_ Wolf thought. However, the cold was getting to him as he was shivering. _"I can't stress too much about the cold. I got to make use of this opportunity."_

The anthro mercenary closed in on the nearest Britannian soldier and strangled his neck to death. He proceeded to drag the dead soldier and wear his clothes to pose as one of them. Luckily for him, many of the Britannian soldiers were a mix of anthropomorphic animals and humanoids, so he didn't have to conceal his tail, ears, or snout.

He walked right in the main entrance without drawing attention and began tracking down General Sidra.

" _The bastard's upstairs, I bet,"_ Wolf ran in search of his target. He went up a flight of stairs to the top floor.

Everything was quiet. Wolf paced towards the main hallway. At the end of the hallway was an important metal door engraved with an insignia of a shield with a snake and lion on it.

" **Who's there? Report,"** Sidra demanded, believing it was a soldier.

Wolf slowly opened the door intentionally. "Greetings, General Wilhelm," he said in a well-spoken manner.

" **What is the meaning of this? Remove your helmet,"** Sidra demanded.

Wolf removed the helmet, revealing his face. "The great thing about life is that you never know what comes to bite you back later on," he smirked.

Sidra was adamantly surprised. Before the Britannian general could reach for a gun, Wolf pulled out a pistol with a silencer on it.

"Do you want me to skip straight to the killing or do you want to ask me some questions?" Wolf was deciding someone's fate right then and there.

" **Damn you! How are you alive?"** Sidra's first question.

"I escaped within a millisecond of time. I barely got out of there alive. You guys damaged me good. But it's unfortunate you couldn't kill me. Next question," Wolf stated.

" **What is your goal in murdering me?"** Sidra's second question.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm declaring war on Britannia. Revenge is my end goal here. You fucked with my empire, so now I'm gonna fuck with yours," Wolf smirked.

" **Now see here, mercenary. You and your band of filthy savages intervened in one of our outsourced operations. The Golden Corsairs represent one of our most powerful private armies. We have them eradicate weak civilizations at a piece. You provoke us first and dare declare war on our dear Motherland?! Consider this your death wish!"** Sidra yelled, before being shot in the stomach.

* **BAM***

"Too bad for you, there are no happy endings," Wolf shot Sidra right in the head. He had to empty a round to finish the job, so he fired 7 more times, all into vital organs.

 ***BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM***

"Here's a housewarming gift," Wolf set timed explosive charges and shot glass from the windows. He jumped out just in time as the explosives went off.

 ****!KABOOM!****

The explosion alerted all personnel. "HUH?! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED! WHAT HAPPENED TO GENERAL WILHELM?!" one Britannian soldier stormed in.

"SEARCH THE PLACE! QUICKLY!" another Britannian soldier ordered.

By the time the soldiers stormed the building, Wolf had already escaped in his Wolfen. Wolf lit up a cigarette and smoked. "Heh… they never stood a chance," Wolf flew off into space.

* * *

 **Sector X, Lylat System**

The Wolfen crossed into the surprisingly empty Sector X area. Wolf was debating on where to go next. He had no clue other than to dig for more intel. For there awaited a long list of people to kill.

 ***BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM* *BLAM***

The Wolfen received fire from behind. A golden and blue fighter jet was fast approaching the mercenary. The enemy ship was alone.

"Hmm?" Wolf responded to a transmission from the fighter jet, curious to see who it was. Wolf's transmitter had not been fully repaired yet, so the most he could hear was the distorted audio and video feed.

"Welcome back to the land of the livin'..." the Golden Corsair stated to Wolf over the comm. "...Star Wolf."

"You see, I don't care to remember the list of people I've encountered, let alone some hillbilly trash. So would you be kind enough to tell me who you are?" Wolf asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"You just itchin' to die, ain't cha? How'd some low life like you survive?" Wilkes shot.

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that question? Consider yourself extremely lucky I missed your head by a small margin," Wolf sneered.

"I know it was you who caused that little incident in the marketplace and it was you who killed the good general himself. Ain't that right?" Wilkes was trying not to get angry.

"You must be a genius. How many brain cells did it take for you to reach that conclusion?" Wolf replied in a condescending tone.

"You gone up and done it now! I'm gonna enjoy sendin' yer ass to Hell!" Wilkes was about to close in to shoot. The Wolfen vanished at a lightning speed and showed up right behind Wilkes.

"WHAT?!" Scott barked, as he did not expect that level of speed.

"..." Wolf fired at the enemy ship's engines at a rapid rate. Wolf shot at his enemy's engines until it exploded.

 ****BOOM****

"Well, that takes care of that," Wolf said a bored voice.

He wandered endlessly, thinking about where he would go next. _"For the time being, I need to gather some information about Britannia and begin a kill list. There's a matter of remaining anonymous, and I don't want them knowing I'm alive. And then there's keeping this ship in good condition. I could source out a repair shop,"_ Wolf said in his own head.

"Right now, I have to get in touch with the rest of my team. Knowing them, Leon and Panther survived the attack. My communication signal is weak at the moment. First thing to do right now is find a place to stay," Wolf spoke to himself.

"I could go to either Venom or hide out in Zoness. Maybe," Wolf had some options available.

"..." he went into blank mode.

"There is that one place with that one lady and her 50 kids. What was her name again? Angelina? Rosalia? The space princess, the strange chick with the fairy wand, the weird bitch, the—" Wolf was scratching his head.

"If you are referring to me, please remember my name next time~" a woman's voice was heard from behind.

Wolf immediately turned around, only to find Rosalina. Instead of being entirely shocked, he was apathetic. "I'm not surprised, princess. So what expedites brought you here?"

"I have no idea what you mean~" her tone sounded nearly playful.

"I mean, when did you start following me again?" he asked.

"I watched as you infiltrated the outpost. I entered your ship in a quiet manner so you would not notice," she told him.

"That… explains everything," Wolf replied.

"Will you take us back to the Observatory?" Rosalina asked him a favor.

"You want me to take you back home? Yeah nice try, lady. Why don't you teleport us back instead—" Wolf replied.

"Oh, is that right? Well, whatever you say," a smile appeared on Rosalina's face. Her wand waved and they disappeared.

 ***POP***

* * *

 **~Comet Observatory~**

 ***POP***

"Oh…" he did not expect that.

"So, will you stay?" Rosalina asked.

"No. I already told you I ain't coming back," Wolf was being salty.

"I promise to help you. You don't have many options left, you know," Rosalina knew of the difficulty he faced.

"Alright, fine! I'll stay! You'll keep following me if I don't," Wolf pouted.

"..." Rosalina said nothing more, except gleaming for a bit.

"What? You're not going to say anything else, sweetheart?" he added.

" _He's trying to assert dominance. This is one of many things I have observed from Wolf. He likes to take charge and initiative without any hesitation. He knows how to control his environment and surroundings. He is not completely reckless. In fact, he is quite calculated and level-headed when it comes to his more… ruthless actions..."_ Rosalina kept her thoughts to herself.

" _Something about him strikes me so..."_ she continued until Wolf shouted at her.

"Are you deaf or something?!" Wolf sounded pissed.

Right then, Rosalina had a faint smile. "Why yes, I am."

"The hell is your problem, lady? Look, I'm going to do some grunt work. See you at dinner or whatever we're having," Wolf decided to not escalate things and went to the garage to work.

"Hm, well I did not expect that. I won this time~" Rosalina whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, the other Lumas and Polari were quick to see that the space pirate was back here again.

" _OH NO! THAT MONSTER'S RETURNED?! WHYYYYY?!"_ Polari was too terrified to say anything.

The other Lumas were scared. "That monster's come back," said one Luma.

"Is he gonna hurt Mama?!"

"We won't let that happen!"

"I'll beat him up and send him packing."

"Are we really planning on hurting him?"

Rosalina appeared before them. The Lumas surrounded her in fear.

"Mama, we're here to protect you."

"No way some monster is going to eat you."

"What do you mean? I invited him back here," Rosalina told them.

"WHAAAAT?!" they all shouted.

"Rosalina… DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! You've put us all at risk!" Polari argued.

"He doesn't have anywhere to go. He needs somewhere to stay and the Observatory is the safest place for him," Rosalina stated.

"That animal is dangerous. He nearly killed you. Please, Rosalina. I'm begging you. Please get rid of him!" Polari pleaded.

"ENOUGH! Listen… I know you all consider him a monster for all that he's done, but I saved him from nearly getting hurt," Rosalina explained.

Wolf showed up from behind, but he went unnoticed, listening to all of them.

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you actually care for that animal?!" Polari was being hysterical as always.

"He has suffered through a lot. I… I just don't want to see him get hurt. I feel as though it's my responsibility to help him now," Rosalina stated.

" _Why does she care so much? Compared to me, she's too innocent and naive to be helping me,"_ Wolf thought.

"Mama, do you… do you l-like him?" Sophie asked.

"NO!... It's not that…" Rosalina averted her eyes. "I don't know…"

" _Does she actually have a thing for me?"_ Wolf thought. "No, can't be," he whispered.

"Mama, we don't want you to get hurt. Please, we don't want to lose you," the yellow Luma stated.

"I'll be fine. I promise you that he won't hurt me or any of you," said Rosalina.

" _I won't hurt her? Why would I? And why in the hell am I thinking like this?!"_ the lupine battled his own thoughts.

"Mama, we will protect you. Whatever it takes," Red stated.

"Please don't treat Wolf like a monster. I understand you want to protect me, but I want you all to promise me to never attack him. I should've helped you understand him more," Rosalina stated.

" _Hm… Maybe I was wrong after all. She is a good mother. I can tell she raised those brats well,"_ Wolf chose to leave his spot.

"Knock knock," Wolf stood by the doorway, with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh Wolf. Was there something you needed?" Rosalina stated, half expecting him to be here.

"You got any whiskey or beer or something?" Wolf dug into the fridge, making some conversation.

"Um, no. Sorry," Rosalina replied shortly.

"Eh, I'll drink this instead," Wolf pulled out a bottle of scotch. "Oh look, turns out there was some whiskey after all."

"..." Rosalina said nothing.

"Trying to hide all of the drinks to yourself, a ha? That's pretty clever. Call me when it's dinner," Wolf walked out of the room while sipping on the scotch.

A cloud of slight embarrassment hovered over Rosalina. "Um, what should we make for dinner tonight?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I think we have enough time to make a cheesecake for everyone," Sophie spoke up.

"Mmm, that does sound good," the green Luma stated.

"Then it's settled. Let's get cooking!" Yellow Luma shouted.

The Lumas and Rosalina went straight to cooking as they brought out the ingredients.

* * *

 **A/N: I've been sick for at least two weeks now. I think I got stuck with a virus. I'll still upload and write and stuff, at least until I am supposedly killed by the illness.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is short (sort of).**

* * *

All The Stars Are For Us

Chapter 8

 **~Comet Observatory~**

Morning arrived at last, but Wolf did not show up. And Rosalina somehow overslept. Yellow Luma and Red Luma went to wake her up and forced her out of bed by carrying her out until she woke up. It was nearly noon.

"Mama, it's almost the afternoon. You've been asleep for hours," Yellow Luma stated.

"Huh? Where's Wolf?" Rosalina suddenly asked.

"He's in the garage doing something really cool with these spray cans! You gotta check it out!" Red flew off, as Yellow Luma accompanied Rosalina to the garage.

At the garage, everyone was at the garage as they watched Wolf working diligently, listening to some rock music on the radio. He was wearing a dark blue boiler suit with rolled up long sleeves and brown work boots. He was spraying up his starfighter into a different tint of color. A shade of black, dark red, white, and moss green.

 _ **Push it to the limit**_

 _ **Walk along the razor's edge**_

 _ **But don't look down, just keep your head**_

 _ **Or you'll be finished**_

He was also spraying the Britannian military clothes he stole from the outpost job he did. He gave it a new black and red color scheme. The other Lumas were watching as Wolf was painting with spray cans.

 _ **Open up the limit**_

 _ **Past the point of no return**_

 _ **You've reached the top but still you gotta learn**_

 _ **How to keep it**_

They were really impressed and amazed by the way Wolf was working.

"So cool!" Caleb commented.

"Yep!" Orange Luma added.

 _ **Hit the wheel and double the stakes**_

 _ **Throttle wide open like a bat out of hell**_

 _ **You crash the gates (Crash the gates)**_

"I like the color scheme of the ship. A mix of black, green, and red is so exquisite," Purple Luma illustrated.

"He's so talented!" Sophie added.

 _ **Going for the back of beyond**_

 _ **Nothing gonna stop you, there's nothing that strong**_

 _ **So close now you're nearly at the brink**_

 _ **So, push it, ooh yeah**_

"..." Rosalina smiled sincerely.

Wolf had just finished spraying and allowed for the paint to dry. Wolf showed a toothy grin. noticed Rosalina and smirked. "Hey there, princess. You must have overslept haha," he said.

Rosalina noticed she was still in her nightgown. "Ah, silly me," Rosalina smiled back.

"Will you be going anywhere today?" Rosalina asked.

"I'm not sure yet…" Wolf replied before putting on his dark brown mercenary jacket.

"Oh, I see. Are you free for some lunch?" Rosalina asked.

"You're asking me if I want lunch with you?" Wolf was half-confused at the wording of her question.

Rosalina looked away and slightly blushed. "Well… yes…" she answered softly.

" _Well, I am hungry. But I got things to do. Fuck it, it's gonna take a few hours before the spray dries anyways,"_ Wolf thought. "I'm free right now," he accepted the lunch offer.

"Oh…" the space princess did not expect that. _"Did my question sound off?"_ she thought.

"Anyways, I'll bring the food if you don't mind," he volunteered.

"Sounds good. Let's meet on the balcony," she nodded.

Rosalina walked off as Wolf followed. The Lumas were chattering. "Hey, did anyone see how Mama looked red as she looked away?" Sophie asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, she did sound a bit shy," Red added.

"Does Mama… does Mama like him?" Sophie realized.

"Eh, I don't see it. Mama never acts shy. There's no way it's true," Yellow Luma spoke.

"That makes sense," Red nodded.

Once Rosalina was dressed, she went to the top of the Observatory where there was a balcony and a neat table and two seats. Wolf was carrying the leftover cheesecake from last night. Rosalina brought the drinks and utensils. "This place looks nice, I'll give you that. But why here? Couldn't we just go to the kitchen and eat there?" Wolf asked.

" _I brought him here to know more about him, but it appears to be something else that I don't want it to be. What did Princess Peach call them? A date? No! It's nothing like that!"_ Rosalina was trying to hide her blush.

" _I know this chick trying to get something out of me. She wants to get some more information out of me. I'll just follow along and see where this goes,"_ Wolf smirked. "Something wrong?" he asked, seeing she was wandering off.

"What?!" she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I said is something wrong?" Wolf rephrased.

"Oh… nothing. Let's eat," she nodded as they began eating the last of the cheesecake leftovers.

"What's your next mission?" she asked.

"Why do you want to know that?" he countered.

"I'm curious," she shrugged slightly.

"I don't know yet. I have to gather some more information first. Also, I've been trying to get into contact with my teammates. That's about it. Anything else you gotta ask me?" he answered.

"What do you think of my Lumas? Give me your honest opinion about them," she threw this question in.

There was a short pause. Wolf did not expect that question to pop up. She was changing the subject already. But the mercenary gave his honest answer. "At first, I thought they were a bunch of brats that didn't know any better. Since then, they've been alright. They seem like good kids."

Rosalina smiled. "Oh. Thank you!"

"I wonder why Mama and Mr. Wolf are on the balcony," Caleb pointed out.

"They're having lunch up there, but why there though?" Yellow Luma stated.

" _Lunch? Together? It's plain obvious. Mama likes him?! Oh, but the others won't believe me!"_ Melody stated.

"Guys, I think Mama likes Mr. Wolf," Sophie spoke.

"That's exactly what I was think—" before Melody could finish her sentence, Red cut her off.

"What?! No way! Mama would never fall for someone like him. Be reasonable. He's a monster," Red stated.

"Well, you're not wrong. But what could it be?" Yellow Luma asked.

"Maybe I'm overthinking it. Mama's probably trying to understand him more," Sophie rubbed her tiny forehead.

"It's pretty difficult to get to know him. I mean, he keeps to himself most of the time," Yellow Luma stated.

"That's one of the reasons why I don't trust that guy," Red held a particular grudge against the anthro.

" _I don't believe it. I know Mama likes Mr. Wolf,"_ Melody knew something was up.

* * *

Evening time arrived. Wolf finished his daily workout routine. And Rosalina finished reading another novel from her library. The Lumas wandered about as usual. Everything was quiet for the space princess. After that awkward lunch with Wolf, she felt a little uneasy.

"Maybe I should see what he's up to," she got up and went to the garage.

And there she saw that Wolf was ready to take off. "Wolf!" she called out to him.

The anthro wolf turned around. He was wearing his dark brown mercenary jacket, dark blue shirt, navy blue cargo pants and work boots, as well as a red scarf around his neck. "Yeah?" he faced her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To take care of some errands, here and there," Wolf explained.

"Right now? It's nearly nighttime."

"I did say I was going out today."

"I know, but…"

"...But what?"

Rosalina did not respond further.

"Look, I got things to do. This can't wait," Wolf took off after that.

"Hmph…" she waved her wand.

* * *

 **A/N: The next one will be a lot longer, I promise.**

 **Song: Scarface - Push It To The Limit**


End file.
